<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Smallest Blade by Kishirokitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717719">The Smallest Blade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune'>Kishirokitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raised by the Blade [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altean Curtis, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Veronica, Alternate Universe, Antok is just there to laugh at his leader, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Half-Galra Pidge, Kolivan gets to learn how to be a parent, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Pidge and Keith friendship for now, Space Dad Shiro makes an appearance, everyone is part galra, growing up in the Blade of Marmora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolivan knew raising a half-Galra cub wouldn't be an easy task, especially while running a super secretive organization dedicated to bringing down a corrupt empire. What he didn't take in consideration was how much the boy would change his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Sam Holt/Colleen Holt (minor), Shiro/Adam (minor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raised by the Blade [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i.</p>
<p>It took a lot for Kolivan to admit he didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't have the <em>slightest</em> idea what he was doing. Antok wasn't making things any better as he tried to keep his deep laughter under wraps. If Kolivan hadn't known his partner as well as he did, he would have thought it was one of their other companions failing to keep their amusement hidden.</p>
<p>Only Colleyn, one of the hardworking scientists behind the technology that allowed them to grow and produce plentiful food on their bases, was treating the situation with the seriousness it deserved. It helped that the half-Galra woman had young cubs of her own and likely understood the panic rising in his chest.</p>
<p>He'd only been a parent for three days and had already lost his young charge in the labyrinth-like headquarters.</p>
<p>“He's alone in a new place and he's afraid,” Colleyn advised. “Above all else, we must remain calm. Our panic will not help the situation.”</p>
<p>Kolivan found himself nodding to her words. He would treat it as he would any mission - with precision and a rational mind. They would begin on the floor where Kolivan last saw the cub and would split up to search the other floors only if they couldn't find him there.</p>
<p>He gave Colleyn the lead on their personal mission, following her quietly through the halls and into various unlocked rooms, searching for the hiding place of the lost cub. Time ticked away and Kolivan grew more worried with each location they searched.</p>
<p>And then they came across an unusual scene.</p>
<p>Another young cub – Colleyn's youngest, if Kolivan wasn't mistaken – was laying on her belly near a massive cabinet with her head tucked up in the space beneath it. Her tufted tail swished with interest and it wasn't until Antok cleared his throat that she yanked herself away and stared up at them, her lips parted in surprise.</p>
<p>“Katla, what are you doing in here, sweetheart?” Colleyn asked.</p>
<p>Katla's eyes flickered to the cabinet and then back to her mom. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>Colleyn raised an eyebrow, but didn't persist with the line of questioning like Kolivan expected. “We're looking for someone. There's a little cub who got lost and we're all very worried about him. You haven't seen anyone, have you?”</p>
<p>“Is he in trouble?”</p>
<p>Colleyn gave Kolivan a <em>look</em> that he struggled to interpret for a moment. “No,” he said slowly, and judging from her expression he was on the right track. “No, he's not in trouble. Have you seen him?”</p>
<p>Katla still hesitated, her tail curling around her as she stared at the adults. “He's scared that you'll be mad.”</p>
<p>Kolivan was completely and utterly out of his element. Dealing with children was never something he expected in his line of work, but he was smart and adaptable. There was a reason he was chosen to lead the Blade of Marmora and he wasn't going to give anyone reason to doubt him; especially not the frightened half-Galra cub who was left in his care.</p>
<p>He kneeled down to make himself appear smaller and less intimidating, smiling as it seemed to work. Katla relaxed, her fluffy ears perking forward in curiousity and her tail unfurling from around her legs.</p>
<p>“I promise you that I am not angry, merely worried that I have no seen him since early this morning. It can be dangerous to wander around unsupervised and I wish to make sure that he is well,” Kolivan explained.</p>
<p>“You're really not mad?”</p>
<p>Kolivan tried not to react strongly to a second voice coming from beneath the cabinet. “I am not mad,” he reassured again.</p>
<p>There was a shuffling sound and then a second cub crawled out from beneath the cabinet, his unusually dark mop of hair obscuring his eyes until he pulled himself free. Katla made a soft chirping sound as she helped him and continued to hold onto his arm as they both stood.</p>
<p>“Keith,” Kolivan breathed out, surprised by his own relief at seeing the cub.</p>
<p>“M'sorry,” Keith apologized, staring at the floor. “I got lost.”</p>
<p>“And now you are found. There is nothing to apologize for,” Kolivan said, reaching out a hand.</p>
<p>Keith peered up at him and slowly took his hand, allowing Kolivan to guide him away from the cabinet. Katla continued to cling to his other arm and didn't let go even as Kolivan stood and asked Keith if he would like to get lunch.</p>
<p>“You are all welcome to join,” Kolivan offered, noting the fast friendship between the two cubs. It was something he would like to encourage. Katla was a mere two years younger than Keith and nearly the same size, which would make her an invaluable training companion once they were old enough. Besides that, Keith deserved to have someone he could trust and Katla was unlikely to lead him into trouble.</p>
<p>Kolivan nodded to himself. He could have done without the worry of losing him, but Keith's misadventure turned out for the best. Perhaps he could handle being a parent after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ii.</p>
<p>Kolivan didn't slow as Colleyn fell into step next to him with a matched expression of quiet frustration. Weeks ago, he thought it was a blessing that Keith had found a friend to spend time with and had foolishly thought that the cubs would stay out of trouble so long as they had each other to play with.</p>
<p>How wrong he was.</p>
<p>Even with the addition of Katla's older brother, Mattox, the pair was constantly getting themselves in and out of trouble. There wasn't a day that went by that Kolivan didn't hear whispers of them getting up to something.</p>
<p>Sometimes it was as innocent as sneaking into the kitchens for sweet snacks and leaving behind a mess. On others he had to hear from Ulaz how they broke into the labs and interfered with a test he was running or somehow made their way onto the simulation deck in the middle of a training exercise. They were lucky that they hadn't been hurt, but Kolivan was in no mood to test how long said luck would hold out.</p>
<p>It was for that reason that he and Colleyn came up with a new plan, which would hopefully cause a great deal less stress for everyone involved.</p>
<p>Shiro was a promising young Galra who was ten years older than Katla and eight years older than Keith. A recent mission revealed an issue with his right arm and he was currently grounded as Ulaz and his team worked to find a solution, which made him perfect for what Kolivan had in mind.</p>
<p>“Do you really think this will work?” Colleyn asked.</p>
<p>Kolivan understood her misgivings. She and her mate were both struggling to understand Katla's new rebellious phase and the fact that she was suddenly eager to escape the watchful eyes of her brother, who she normally got along with so well. In her eyes, what good was it going to do to assign them a Galra who neither of them knew or respected?</p>
<p>“Shiro is the youngest to be accepted in our ranks for a reason. I would have recommended him for undercover missions if not for the fact that he stands out so greatly,” Kolivan said. “I have absolute faith in him.”</p>
<p>Colleyn didn't look at all placated. “Does he have any experience with cubs?”</p>
<p>“Shiro has shown proficiency in training the youngest members of our organization. He is patient and I am told he has a sense of humor that puts them at ease,” Kolivan responded.</p>
<p>“A sense of humor doesn't mean he's suited to watching over cubs as young as Katla and Keith,” Colleyn said, narrowing her eyes.</p>
<p>“Perhaps not, but he is the best choice of those I am able to spare for the job,” Kolivan said. “Should he prove less-than-capable of this task, we will devise a new plan. Perhaps there is someone capable of creating a system that your daughter cannot hack into.”</p>
<p>Colleyn looked away, unable to refute his words.</p>
<p>They continued on their trek until they came to the room where they left the cubs to play. Standing outside the door was a young Galra whose white hair was shaved close on the sides of his head, leaving a bit of floof on top. A set of four black horns curved backwards, giving him a more dangerous appearance, which was only increased thanks to the pale scar across the bridge of his nose. His skin was a shade of violet common to most Galra, though across his cheeks were tiny scales that glittered magenta in the right light.</p>
<p>Colleyn made a curious sound and Kolivan knew that she understood what he meant when he said Shiro stood out too much for undercover missions.</p>
<p>“Sir,” Shiro greeted, his back straight as he nodded to his leader. “I understand you have an assignment for me.”</p>
<p>“I do. Tell me, do you have any experience looking after cubs?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part iii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>iii.</p>
<p>Despite his faith in Shiro's abilities, Kolivan was still worried when he and Colleyn left their cubs in his care. They didn't have much of a choice, since he had a handful of meetings and debriefs to run and Colleyn was anxious to check on the newest crops in the green-room.</p>
<p>His meetings dragged by and he considered himself lucky to have a partner like Antok, who helped him stay focused when all he wanted was to sneak away at the first opportunity and see how things were going. Had he heard the slightest murmur of cubs running free around the base, he would have called it an early day to go see what the miscreants had gotten themselves into, but he didn't hear a peep about them. No one came barging into the meeting room to complain about interrupted training sessions or a mess in the kitchens or <em>giggling from one of the vents</em>.</p>
<p>Kolivan barely withheld a sigh at the memory.</p>
<p>He hoped having Shiro with them would make a difference. The last thing he wanted to do was separate Keith from his new friend, but if it was the only way to keep him out of trouble, he would do it.</p>
<p>Kolivan practically fed the meeting room once he finished with the final debriefing – a team had been sent to investigate a crashed Galra cruiser and pilfer whatever information they could get from the onboard computers – and left behind Antok to wrap things up on his own. He didn't run, he merely set off at a brisk walk and didn't stop for any reason until he reached the door to the playroom.</p>
<p>It was there that he found Colleyn's mate peering in through the tiny window in the door and smiling at whatever he was looking at. His ears, which were fluffy much like Katla's, twitched in response to Kolivan's approach.</p>
<p>“Samvil, is there a problem?” Kolivan asked.</p>
<p>Samvil motioned for him to be quiet and nodded pointedly at the window before moving aside so Kolivan could see for himself.</p>
<p>The first thing Kolivan saw was Mattox, who was laying on his front in the middle of a plush rug, staring at a tablet in his hands. He assumed the cub was playing a learning game of some sort. And then his eyes drifted up to the chair nearby and his mind went blank in immediate panic.</p>
<p>Shiro was there, his eyes closed in slumber.</p>
<p>Kolivan was about to barge in and demand to know where Keith and Katla were, when he spotted the two tiny bodies curled on either side of Shiro, also fast asleep. His surprise at seeing the pair laying so still when normally they were bundles of everlasting energy must have been apparent on his face, because Samvil chuckled.</p>
<p>“I will admit, I had my own reservations about assigning Shiro as their caretaker, but this sets my mind at ease,” he told Kolivan. “Colleyn and I were worried that we may have to try and separate them.”</p>
<p>Kolivan nodded, taking special note of Samvil's use of the word 'try'. He didn't doubt for a moment that the cubs would spend every waking moment searching for ways to reunite.</p>
<p>One day, with the proper training, they would be an indomitable force, but for the moment they were a pair of cubs with too much enthusiasm and energy. Assigning Shiro as their guardian was only the first step.</p>
<p>He turned away from the door, unwilling to step inside and disturb them.</p>
<p>“I believe keeping them busy will be the key to keeping them out of trouble,” Kolivan said as he started back down the hall.</p>
<p>“It sounds like you have something already in mind.” Samvil took one last look through the window and then hurried to catch up with his leader, easily falling in step just behind and to the side of him. “Colleyn and I have some ideas of our own, if you wouldn't mind taking them into account.”</p>
<p>Kolivan inclined his head. “I would be glad to hear them.”</p>
<p>As they walked towards Kolivan's office, where they could properly sit down and plan out what they wanted to do, Samvil shared some of the basics of the ideas he and Colleyn had. Kolivan listened with rapt attention and was pleased to hear that his own ideas weren't far off.</p>
<p>They needed a space for the cubs to run around and work off their energy. It couldn't be dangerous, so the training room was out of the question, especially considering Katla's history of hacking into control panels. It needed to double as a place for them to relax and focus on their studies, especially since the plan was for Mattox to join them.</p>
<p>It would be a lengthy process to get everything set up, but it would be well worth it. Kolivan could already see the potential for others who had hesitated in starting their own families. If such a space worked well on the main base, they could implement it on a smaller scale for the others.</p>
<p>The idea wasn't something he would have considered before Keith.</p>
<p>Cubs had always been important, of course, but all of his focus was on running a hidden intelligence organization and he hadn't stopped to think about them. Everything changed when he took in Keith.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he had more to think about than just the next mission.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he had to think about the future.</p>
<p>Kolivan's reasons for fighting against the Galra Empire were shifting. It was no longer just about freeing those who suffered under tyrannical rule and restoring balance to the wider universe. He wanted to make things better for Keith. He wanted a world where he, Katla, and Mattox didn't need to feel ashamed or lesser for their half-blood status. A world where they wouldn't have to fight as he had always fought.</p>
<p>But there was no hiding them from the war and he wouldn't pretend like it didn't exist beyond the walls of the base. He would make sure they were prepared for the future and whatever it may bring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think next chapter I'll switch it up to Keith's POV. Maybe give some more details about Pidge and her family? (Or better descriptions, at least.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part iv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>iv.</p>
<p>Since meeting Katla, Keith's days were filled with fun and laughter. His heart felt light in a way that it hadn't since the last day he saw his dad and he latched onto that feeling, determined to keep it for himself.</p>
<p>He'd been a little wary of her at first. She looked different from the other Galra who Kolivan had introduced him to and he hadn't been expecting someone his own age. Her ears fanned out on either side of her head and were so fluffy-looking that he had to hold himself back from touching them. Coupled with her tufted tail and light purple hair, he often thought she resembled an oddly colored lion.</p>
<p>When she told him she was only half-Galra, like he was, he thought that was all the explanation he needed as to why she looked so different from Kolivan, who was the only other Galra whose appearance he had seen. (The others always wore those odd-looking masks to hide their identities. Keith hadn't worked up the courage to ask Kolivan why yet.)</p>
<p>Then he met Katla's mom.</p>
<p>She was tall and slender, with long pointed ears and antennae ringed with green sticking up through her lavender hair. Soft fuzz covered her exposed skin, though it wasn't fur like Katla had.</p>
<p>Keith's confusion only grew when he was introduced to Mattox and then to their dad.</p>
<p>Mattox, at least, bore a stronger resemblance to his mom, and shared her pointed ears and soft fuzz. Like his sister, his hair was a shade of light purple, though his was cut short. Their dad - (“Samvil,” he introduced himself.) - reminded him more of Kolivan; they shared the same coloring, but he was smaller and less intimidating. Samvil also had a tail, just like Katla.</p>
<p>Every Galra looked startlingly different. It was a massive change from Earth, where all humans looked mostly the same, but with varying skin and hair colors.</p>
<p>Keith looked down at his hands, which were a shade of blue-violet unseen in humans and was clearly a mark of his Galra heritage. It was a relief, in a way, to be in a place where the only reason he stood out was because of his age and not the way he looked.</p>
<p>Katla bounced on her toes as she skipped over to him, her tail swishing behind her in excitement. “Wanna see something cool?”</p>
<p>It wasn't the first time Keith had heard those words from her and it was certain to not be the last. “Didn't Shiro tell us to stay here until he got back?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but he doesn't have to know,” Katla said with a shrug. “We'll go and come right back. Promise!”</p>
<p>Keith hesitated.</p>
<p>Kolivan was really disappointed the last time they snuck out and explored the air vents. He never yelled, which was nice, but there was an underlying tone that he recognized as disapproval.</p>
<p>Although, if they didn't get caught...</p>
<p>“Okay,” Keith agreed.</p>
<p>Katla trilled happily and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door. He gave her a boost up to the keypad and it only took her a minute to crack the newest code and open the door. She climbed down and they both scouted out the hallway before leaving the room.</p>
<p>“This way,” she whispered, turning left.</p>
<p>They padded down the hall, moving quickly and silently, with Katla leading the way to their mysterious destination. Keith began to worry when they made another turn and then Katla gestured for him to lift her up to another keypad, which took her another minute to figure out. Footsteps sounded from the hall ahead and they ducked inside the room before they could get spotted.</p>
<p>Katla pressed her ear to the door, listening intently until she was sure they were safe.</p>
<p>Keith waited until she withdrew with a relieved sigh and then asked: “Why are we here?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Katla clapped her hands together, her golden eyes glittering with delight. “You're going to like this! I found it when I was playing flee-and-find with Matt the other day and knew that I had to show you!”</p>
<p>Keith was a little bewildered as he watched her walk over to another door, which she opened with a flourish to reveal a small room piled high with sheets and pillows. Looking around, he realized that they were in what appeared to be a laundry room of some kind. “I don't... I don't really understand.”</p>
<p>“It's supplies for a pillow fort,” Katla explained with all of the patience she could muster. “See? We've got plenty of pillows and blankets and there's string to hold it all up with!”</p>
<p>Keith had never built one himself, but he'd seen movies and TV shows where kids would make one with help from their parents. His dad tried his best to give him the childhood he deserved and on pleasant nights they would set up the old tent in the backyard and tell stories beneath the stars. He figured that was even better than a silly fort.</p>
<p>But as Katla began to gather as many pillows as her tiny arms could carry, Keith started to wonder if it wasn't so silly.</p>
<p>“Here, let me take some,” he offered.</p>
<p>Katla eagerly piled them into his arms instead and he struggled to see over them as she added several more. Once she picked a few blankets and one box of cords, she led him by the elbow to the door and continued to direct him back to their room.</p>
<p>There they encountered a new problem: how to get back inside.</p>
<p>“We'll have to set everything down,” Keith said, realizing what was wrong after standing still for longer than a few seconds.</p>
<p>“Yeah...”</p>
<p>They didn't need to. As soon as Keith moved to set the pillows down next to the wall, the door slid open to reveal Shiro standing inside with his arms crossed over his chest and a disapproving frown on his face.</p>
<p>“Oops,” Katla squeaked in alarm.</p>
<p>Shiro stared at them for a moment and then gestured for them to come inside. “If you wanted to make a pillow fort, you only had to ask,” he said, eyeing the supplies they had gathered.</p>
<p>“I wanted to show Keith the cool room I found,” Katla said.</p>
<p>“I see,” Shiro said, taking half of the pillows from Keith's arms. “Well, maybe you could show me and Mattox as well? I think we'll need more than this if we want to make a pillow fort worthy of the Blade of Marmora.”</p>
<p>Keith exchanged an excited look with Katla.</p>
<p>Some time later, once a massive fort stretched across the entirety of Shiro's room, Keith settled down snug and warm between Katla and Shiro and closed his eyes. He didn't think he had ever been happier.</p>
<p>A soft purr filled the space as Keith drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought it might be nice to describe the Holt Clan through Keith's POV.<br/>Basically, Colleyn is a half-Galra while Samvil is full. Katla and Mattox are considered half as well. I tried my best to give them a blend of their parents traits. Once they get older, Katla will have green markings like their mom and Mattox will have orange like their dad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part v</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole thing started as a way to get out a few quick chapters for this year's unofficial Kidgeweek, but now I just want to see how long I can keep going. It's definitely been nice to sit and type out at least 500 or so words each day and it's not such an overwhelming number that I feel like I can't reach it. (And as you can see, some of the chapters end up being double that.)</p>
<p>Tomorrow's chapter should be ready sometime in the afternoon (EST), since I work all day today and won't have time to prepare much beforehand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>v.</p>
<p>Kolivan was proud of how well Keith was settling into life with the Blade of Marmora. His young charge readily made friends with Katla and Mattox and spoke fondly of Shiro. Gone were the days of Keith keeping his head down and swallowing his questions. All-in-all, he was the picture of a healthy cub.</p>
<p>There were days when he was more quiet than others. Days when he missed his dad the most. Kolivan did his best to comfort him then, though he wasn't sure that he did a good job of it. Keith's body language was loud, almost screaming, but his half-human nature led to some muddied interpretations on Kolivan's part.</p>
<p>“You can't always be perfect, sir,” Colleyn told him with a hint of amusement.</p>
<p>Kolivan looked at her grumpily and was about to retort that he was well aware of his imperfections when she apologized.</p>
<p>“Cubs bring new surprises every day. You are doing well for a new parent,” she softly assured him. “Krolia and her mate would be proud of you.”</p>
<p>Kolivan closed his eyes at the mention of Krolia. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't miss his friend fiercely. Sending her on a long-term undercover mission was the hardest thing he had ever done during his time as leader and one of his greatest regrets was that he was unable to save her when she needed him most.</p>
<p>Taking care of her son was his method of atonement.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes. “I have been told that the new room will be ready within the next three movements. Shiro has already to agreed to continue watching after them and has prepared a range of activities to keep them busy, though he has asked for assistance with their more scholarly studies. Since you and your husband are more familiar with those in our scientific divisions, I hoped you would have a recommendation.”</p>
<p>“I will look into it,” Colleyn said with a sharp nod. “Speaking of Shiro, has Ulaz determined the nature of his injury?”</p>
<p>“He believes it is a type of degenerative disease he has seen only once before. There are ways to slow the process, but the only cure that we know of is to remove the affected limb before it spreads too far. Ulaz has begun work on a replacement, but it will take time,” Kolivan said.</p>
<p>Colleyn's antennae drooped in sorrow. “That poor boy.”</p>
<p>“Until Ulaz deems him fit for combat, he will continue his assignment over Keith and Katla. I will re-evaluate his placement once the time comes and decide what to do from there.” Kolivan stood from behind his desk.</p>
<p>Colleyn could hear the dismissal in his voice and knew their conversation was over for the time. She bowed to her leader and left.</p>
<p>Once Colleyn was gone, Kolivan took a seat once again. He flicked aside his plans for the playroom – there was nothing else to add or change to the design – and instead opened up his file for reports from field officers. He had several new ones to read over and hoped they would prove a worthy distraction from his troubled thoughts.</p>
<p>Within a locked drawer of his desk, a small blade was still wrapped in the bindings left behind by its previous wielder; a steady reminder for Kolivan of all that he had lost and all that he gained.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part vi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've realized that I have a habit of changing canon names by adding a few extra characters to the end of it to make it sound more Galra. I could switch it up and add those characters to the start instead, but I don't want the names to look so dissimilar that you can't tell who I'm referencing without stopping to think about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>vi.</p><p>Shiro sat on a couch in what had been dubbed The Playroom.</p><p>He could see Katla and Keith giddily racing across the obstacle course he set up for them; a more age-appropriate version of the one the training hall was able to generate. Katla took eagerly to the higher path, swinging herself across bars and learning how to use her tail to keep her balance on the thinner beams. Keith raced across the lower path with unexpected grace, seemingly aware of what dangers were waiting to trip him up.</p><p>Shiro would have to rearrange it again since they were tackling it so easily, but that could wait for another day.</p><p>It was a calm day. The cubs hadn't tried to sneak away or get into any other mischief and his arm had only twinged in pain once. Shiro relaxed on the couch with his tablet in hand, reviewing his lesson plan for the group of new trainees he agreed to teach once a week. He glanced up every now and then, just to keep an eye on things, but otherwise left Keith and Katla to their games.</p><p>Shiro worked until movement from the next room caught his attention. He looked up to see Mattox hovering in the doorway, looking unsure about something. When he realized he had Shiro's attention, Mattox stood up a little straighter and walked over to him.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Shiro asked.</p><p>Mattox nodded. “I, um, I'm starting my training soon. Dad says I'll start my rotations in the science division and then transition to engineering and tech so that I get a good feel for everything before I decide on my focus.” He paused as Katla let out a particularly loud squeal before tackling Keith onto the padded floor.</p><p>Shiro gestured for him to continue.</p><p>“I'm supposed to pick a weapon to train with too. Adamiv suggested I ask for your help.”</p><p>Shiro saved his work and set aside the tablet, prepared to devote all of his attention to helping Mattox. “I'd be happy to. Do you have a weapon in mind?”</p><p>When Mattox responded, his voice sounded like it was coming from far away. Shiro frowned and tried to ask again, but couldn't get the words out. His body grew heavy and black spots danced across his eyes before darkness overtook his vision.</p><p>Shiro groaned and opened his eyes. It took him a moment for his brain to catch up with what was going on.</p><p>His surgery.</p><p>That was... recent?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>He'd been dreaming of a memory that was nearly a year old. He spent days working with Mattox after that – leaving Adamiv to look after Keith and Katla – until Mattox chose a staff as his preferred weapon. While a sword was the more traditional weapon, the science and technology divisions weren't held to the same rigorous standards of those who were sent out into the field.</p><p>Shiro stared up at the ceiling for a moment longer, letting his memories slot properly into place, and then slowly turned his head to look around the room. He wasn't at all surprised to see Keith and Katla curled up in one chair together, both sleeping peacefully. They were the most vocal in their worry in the days leading up to his surgery and had barely let him out of their sight, much to the amusement of the other adults.</p><p>He smiled as he watched them. They were precious, really – like the little siblings he always wished he had while growing up.</p><p>“Shiro?”</p><p>The voice was soft, nearly a whisper, and came from someplace on his right. Shiro turned his head towards the voice and found Mattox sitting in a second chair right next to his bedside. “Hey,” he said, his voice hoarse.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Mattox asked.</p><p>Shiro wasn't sure if there was a word to describe how he felt or if his brain was too sluggish to think of the correct one, so he shrugged instead. The motion felt... odd.</p><p>He looked down at his right arm, which was no longer a familiar violet color but instead a matte gray. He raised his hand to better examine the metal plating and the way it flexed as he moved each finger.</p><p>Mattox slowly stood up and made sure he had Shiro's attention before speaking again. “Ulaz said to call him once you wake up. I think he wants to run a few tests and make sure everything's working right.</p><p>Shiro let his arm fall back onto the bed, forcing himself to look back up at the ceiling as tears gathered in his eyes. He knew it had to be done. He had agreed to it when Ulaz first brought it up as a potential solution. If losing his arm was the only way to stop the disease from ravaging his body, then he would do it.</p><p>He agreed to it.</p><p>His arm was gone, replaced by unfeeling metal.</p><p>He agreed to it.</p><p>Why did he feel like crying?</p><p>Mattox was replaced by Ulaz, who spoke quietly to him and talked him through breathing exercises. Shiro latched onto the familiar voice and followed his directions until the panic began to ebb away and his tears stopped flowing.</p><p>“Ulaz, I...” Shiro couldn't find the right words, but it didn't matter.</p><p>Ulaz laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “No matter the circumstances, this is a harrowing ordeal for even the strongest of warriors and I have witnessed far worse reactions than the one you are currently having. You are doing well, Shirotak.”</p><p>A weak, half-hysterical laugh bubbled free from Shiro's throat. He didn't feel like he was doing well. The panic was still there, calmed for the moment but simmering away beneath the surface. The worst part of it was not knowing why it was bothering him so badly. He knew what was happening. It was hardly a shock to wake and find that his arm had been replaced by something mechanical after all of the months they spent preparing him for surgery.</p><p>Shiro glanced at his arm again.</p><p>“It will take time for your mind and body to adjust to this change,” Ulaz patiently reminded him. “I recommend you remain here for three days so that I can monitor you. After that, a weekly check-up for the remainder of this month. I have no doubt that you will be back in fighting shape within the next few months, but that hinges on whether or not you follow my directions.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Shiro agreed.</p><p>Ulaz eyed him for a moment and then stepped away as Keith and Katla began to wake. He stopped them before they could jump into Shiro's bed and jostle him around, reminding the cubs that they needed to be careful.</p><p>“You have one hour of visitation,” Ulaz said before leaving the room. He passed Mattox on the way and briefly paused to say something to him, but Shiro couldn't hear what was said.</p><p>It didn't matter as he was soon distracted by Keith and Katla who fidgeted as they held themselves back from mobbing him. Mattox soon joined them, slipping in next to Katla. Shiro smiled at them, devoting all of his energy toward putting them more at ease with what was going on.</p><p>Things would be okay. He knew that. He just needed to take things one step at a time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shiro demanded a chapter of his own before I can do anything else. Next chapter should be an even bigger time jump which will put Keith at an appropriate age to start training.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part vii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I struggled a little with this one, but it was an important chapter to write. This is the start of the first time-skip and I probably have another 2-3 chapters before the second skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>vii.</p><p>Where had the time gone?</p><p>Kolivan stared at his roster of new recruits, focused on one name in particular: Keithir.</p><p>At fourteen decaphoebs, he had reached the appropriate age to begin his training and there wasn't a force in the universe that would stop him from signing up. The part of Kolivan that wasn't fearful of losing his adopted son could boast only of the pride he felt in helping raise a strong cub.</p><p>He sighed softly and set aside the tablet, turning his gaze onto Antok in the hope that his partner would be able to put his mind at ease. As always, Antok did not disappoint.</p><p>“You could postpone his assignment for another year,” Antok remarked. “He remains small for his age and no one would speak against you for making him wait.”</p><p>Keith's stunted growth was one of his biggest concerns; one which Ulaz brushed off as being related to his human blood. He had reached all other milestones as he aged, including the slow appearance of his clan markings as he hit the first stage of maturity, and simply remained short and slender. It was only really obvious when he stood next to Katla, who had hit her first growth spurt and was slighter taller than he was, despite the two-decaphoeb age difference.</p><p>Antok was right, in a way, no one would speak directly to him about postponing Keith's training, but there would be whispers. He could not afford to show favoritism to anyone.</p><p>“Keith would never forgive me for forcing him to wait. He has looked forward to this since he first learned of what age he would be allowed to begin his training and he has passed all of the tests that Adamiv and Shiro have set before him. He is ready,” Kolivan said.</p><p>“You still hesitate.”</p><p>“He is my cub.”</p><p>It wasn't the first time Kolivan spoke those words out loud, but it was the first time he said them while there was someone else in the room.</p><p>Antok shifted in surprise, taking a moment to absorb Kolivan's statement. Then he gave a single, sharp nod of understanding. He didn't say anything else on the subject, but Kolivan didn't need him to.</p><p>He would not be the one to hold back his cub from doing what he felt he needed to do.</p><p>Keith would be trained. He would go through a round of testing and be assigned an appropriate mentor, who would guide him through the next two decaphoebs and teach him everything he needed to know in order to make it in the warrior division of the Blade of Marmora. Only then would he be allowed to face the trials, which would cement his place within their ranks.</p><p>Since he was only half-Galra, Keith would be limited to standard infiltration's and kept away from the more dangerous undercover assignments, and that was a fact that Kolivan latched on to. He wouldn't lose Keith the same way he did Krolia.</p><p>Kolivan picked up the tablet once again and approved the roster of new recruits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part viii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>viii.</p><p>Katla moved half in a daze, her mind blanked over by displeasure and her eyes unseeing except to prevent her from walking into anyone or anything. She punched in the code to the Playroom without thinking about it and walked inside.</p><p>Shiro and Adamiv were there pressed against the wall near the door and they jumped apart at her entrance, but she couldn't muster up the strength to find their antics amusing. (<em>Please</em>, as if she didn't know they spent most of their free time making out where they thought no one could see them.) Katla padded across the room and curled up in her favorite chair.</p><p>She could hear the hushed conversation from across the room and Adamiv's louder admonishment as he clearly disagreed with whatever Shiro was saying. Then there was a sigh.</p><p>Katla didn't need to look up to know that Shiro was approaching her, his footsteps light against the floor. She blinked once, slowly, as he kneeled in front of her and didn't give her a chance to ignore him. She still didn't speak and wondered how long before his patience would wear thin.</p><p>Not long at all, as it turned out.</p><p>“Katla,” he murmured, his brows knitted in concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Katla felt a rush of gratitude sweep through her at the question. Anyone else would have asked: “Are you alright?” or “What's wrong?” or maybe “Are you feeling unwell?” but not Shiro. The simplicity of it allowed her to answer in whatever form she wanted – if she didn't feel like speaking, it wasn't necessary.</p><p>She breathed in deeply. “I miss Keith.”</p><p>That was all that it took for the dam she built to spring a leak, her words tumbling free to be heard by someone she knew wouldn't judge her for having an emotional response.</p><p>It had only been three days since Keith began his training with Ulaz and she hadn't seen him once. The shock of going from seeing him every day, even if it was just for a few ticks, to suddenly being all alone was greater than she expected, even though she had been warned that it would happen. She had hoped he would have time to talk for a few doboshes at least. The only reason she knew Ulaz had been chosen as his mentor was because Mattox told her! She didn't even get to hear it from Keith!</p><p>Something was wrong. She could feel the unease settling deep within her. Katla hadn't reacted nearly as badly when Mattox began his training, and he was her brother! Then again, he at least had time to spare a few minutes on his first day to tell her what it was like and she still had Keith around to distract her from the fact that her brother was suddenly far too busy to spend time with them the way he used to.</p><p>Shiro listened to her talk and his attention didn't once waver, nor did he try to interrupt. Once she was finished – her long-winded tangent about even missing the way Keith sometimes snored during their infrequent naps had gotten away with her – she snapped her mouth shut and sank deeper into the chair, comforted only by his lingering scent.</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with missing your friend, especially when you're as close as you and Keith are,” Shiro said in a way that meant he was picking his words carefully. “I'm sure that he misses you just as much. I promise, it won't last forever. The first week of training is always the hardest for the new recruits, but he will have more time once it's over. Everyone gets two days of light training per week, to give tired muscles the chance to relax.”</p><p>“It isn't the same,” Katla grumbled. She knew she sounded like a petulant cub, but she couldn't help it.</p><p>How was she going to handle two – no, <em>four – </em>decaphoebs of it? In two more decaphoebs Keith would get the chance to brave the trials and at the same time, Katla's own training would begin. And who knew what kind of missions Keith would go on while that was happening.</p><p>“You are right, it isn't the same. But maybe there's something I can do to help.” Shiro glanced back at Adamiv, who remained against the far wall and watched them with narrowed eyes. He smirked a little, taking it as a challenge, and it was an air of cheekiness that he said: “Typically, full training happens all at once. Keith is learning fighting and any technical skill that best suits his abilities. You can start those technical skills now and have them mastered before your official training begins.”</p><p>“Shirotak-” Adamiv began in warning, but silenced himself with an angry huff.</p><p>Evidently it wasn't the first time they'd had the argument.</p><p>Shiro's voice was softer as he continued. “You and Keith have been working as a pair since I first met you and I know that Kolivan has seen it as well. It's the reason I didn't ask to be Keith's mentor. Keith and I fight by listening to our gut instinct. He needs someone who doesn't fight the same way he does. Ulaz is more like you. He looks around and sees the probabilities, the solutions, and all of the creative ways to achieve what needs to be done.”</p><p>The weight of his words settled over Katla. “You're training us to be partners...?”</p><p>“You've always have a way of naturally balancing each other out. We want to hone that skill.”</p><p>Katla's eyes flickered to Adamiv. “Some people don't agree.”</p><p>“I won't lie and say I like it,” Adamiv said, knowing he was being addressed. “Some of the older members of our organization spread whispers about favoritism because Keith was allowed to begin his training even at his size. <em>If</em> we can keep this quiet I would call it a miracle.”</p><p>“I can keep a secret,” Katla agreed immediately.</p><p>Adamiv's gaze softened and when he rolled his eyes, Katla knew it was mostly for show. “Then I might consider helping.”</p><p>Katla brightened the more she thought about it. The thought of not being able to see Keith as often as she liked still left an ache deep in her chest, but she would have Shiro and Adamiv to help her get through those times. And the promise of learning things, especially in secret, sparked her interest in an invigorating way.</p><p>Two decaphoebs and then she would begin her <em>official</em> training.</p><p>Four decaphoebs and she would get to go on missions with Keith.</p><p>Nothing in the universe would hold her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figured a chapter from Pidge's POV was long overdue. And also a hint of what I'm planning for the future?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part ix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ranzaria is just an OC and not a reference to any canon character. This probably won't be the last time I make up a name to fill out the ranks of the Blade of Marmora.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his credit, Shiro didn't fidget under the intensity of Kolivan's stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Antok would admit (privately, deep in the safety of his own mind) that being the focus of Kolivan's ire was something that made him uncomfortable. It had only happened a few times during his time with the Blade of Marmora, once before Kolivan was made leader, and it was something he sought to avoid whenever possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and watched the stand-off between his leader and their most promising Blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antok remembered the first time he saw Shiro. He had thought Shiro young then, though like everyone he assumed he was at least sixteen decaphoebs due to his size. A Blade named Ranzaria was the one to bring him in, speaking of how he saved her life at the risk of her own, despite knowing nothing about her except that she needed help. She later explained the full story only to Kolivan and Antok, but her initial words had been enough for Shiro to be placed under her mentorship and trained.</span>
</p>
<p>It wasn't until the day he was meant to attempt the trial that he revealed his true age. Antok didn't think he'd ever seen Ranzaria laugh so hard.</p>
<p>Shiro's ability to keep a secret from even the most experienced members of the Blade of Marmora earned a great deal of respect that day and that was why he was allowed to proceed with the trial.</p>
<p>Things were different with Katla. They knew of her age, for one, and Kolivan quickly found out about the secret training Shiro was giving her.</p>
<p>Thus, the current situation.</p>
<p>“We have rules for a reason, Shirotak,” Kolivan said firmly.</p>
<p>“I am aware,” Shiro replied, his tone measured. “What rule have I broken?”</p>
<p>Kolivan narrowed his eyes, letting his silence speak for him. “Perhaps I should be more clear. Katla is not to begin her training until she is of the appropriate age. I am aware that she is experiencing some trouble being separated from Keith, but that is not an excuse to break the rules. Katla has reached a pivotal point in her growth and to add stress to her body will only cause her harm in the long run.”</p>
<p>“I assure you, I have not placed Katla in any harm. Any physical activity she does is on her own and is a continuation of the exercise recommended for her and Keith by Ulaz,” Shiro assured him.</p>
<p>“And yet I have heard that you are training her.”</p>
<p>(Antok became aware that he was holding his breath as he watched them and quietly remedied that.)</p>
<p>Shiro briefly broke eye contact with a soft sigh. “Katla could break into the training room at seven decaphoebs old. The only training I'm giving her is to help bolster her technical skills. Her mind is an asset, Kolivan, and I know that once she begins her full training she won't have as much time to hone them as she deserves. I didn't see the harm in her starting now.”</p>
<p>It was with mild disappointment that Antok realized there wouldn't be any kind of punishment for Shiro. One of the newest members ingested a toxic plant during their visit to Bilxhia-Nine and had vomited all over one of the shuttles and Antok needed someone to clean it up.</p>
<p>“This must be kept quiet, Shiro. Do not let me hear of anyone else speaking of this,” Kolivan said after a moment.</p>
<p>Shiro straightened up in surprise and then bowed. “Of course, sir.”</p>
<p>“You will also report to Antok, who will decide your punishment for not coming to me about this first. You are dismissed.”</p>
<p>Antok was glad for the mask he wore, which hid his mirthful smirk as he turned to look at Shiro. It looked like he had someone to clean up the shuttle after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How about a little bit of light fluff before the next time skip?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>x.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, it was a common sight to walk into the Playroom and find Katla and Keith cuddled up together, either sleeping or quietly scheming over a “borrowed” tablet. Katla would look up with big golden eyes, charming whoever was coming in to check on them into not questioning what they were doing. (Shiro was ashamed to admit how many times he fell for their innocent acts.)</p>
<p>And then came time for Keith to start his official training and suddenly it was only Katla in the room. Shiro knew it was only a matter of time before her boredom became too great, but in order to get ahead of that he needed a little help. So he went to Adamiv, who he had always been able to rely on when it came to wrangling his favorite pair of cubs, but the resulting argument had him steaming so badly that he had to take a walk through the halls.</p>
<p>He was <em>insufferable. </em></p>
<p>Maybe that was why Shiro liked him so much. Adamiv helped temper some of his less-than-orthodox ideas and made sure he didn't bend the rules to his advantage as often as he wanted. He provided some much needed balance to his life.</p>
<p>So Shiro took a walk. He mulled over his plan, weighing the consequences and trying to figure out if it would be worth it in the end. And then he went and made up with Adamiv.</p>
<p>The next few quintants passed in a blur as Shiro first badgered Adamiv into helping with Pidge and then had to admit to Kolivan that he was training her in technical skills. (And if Shiro was a little sore that <em>someone</em> went running to their leader and tattled he tried not to let it affect his relationship too much. Adamiv meant well.) Serving his punishment under Antok wasn't ideal, but he figured he deserved it.</p>
<p>Katla jumped head first into the programs he brought for her to learn from, taking a break only to get food or stretch her sore limbs. During the first two quintants she had to be reminded to complete her daily exercise routine and after that she started setting an alarm.</p>
<p>Shiro was pleased with the way things were going. She wasn't sulking in the Playroom. He wasn't in trouble with Kolivan for teaching her. Adamiv was willing to help out.</p>
<p>Things were going well.</p>
<p>Actually, things were about to get a lot better.</p>
<p>Shiro settled in and watched Katla make her way across the obstacle course. He had redone it early that morning to give her a challenge and she was quietly figuring out the best way to snag each flag and make it to the end without touching the floor. She was doing well right up until the door slid open.</p>
<p>Mattox stepped into the room, his hair bound back in a tiny ponytail and his staff strapped to his back. He had clearly just returned from his mission.</p>
<p>Behind him was Keith, who wore the gray uniform that indicated his status as a trainee.</p>
<p>Katla dropped to the floor and sprinted to her brother. He laughed and caught her as she jumped for him, taking her weight with ease.</p>
<p>“It's good to see you too,” Mattox said, grinning. He lowered her to the floor and watched as she turned her attention to Keith, hugging him as though it had been several phoebs since she last saw him. Mattox turned his attention to Shiro who also opened his arms for a hug.</p>
<p>Once they were done greeting each other, Shiro led the way over to the couch and Mattox sank down into the soft cushions with a sigh of relief. Katla and Keith soon followed, cuddled against each other the way they always did.</p>
<p>“How was your mission? Where did you go?” Katla asked eagerly.</p>
<p>Mattox shrugged. “You know I can't tell you everything about it, Pidge. And I guess it went well. My squad leader didn't seem unhappy when we were on our way back, so I'm taking that as a success.”</p>
<p>Katla crinkled her nose at the old nickname, but didn't complain as she would have when she was younger. “You really can't tell us anything else?”</p>
<p>“Well...” Mattox paused to think about it. “We went to the outer reaches and that's why I was away for so long. One of our spies heard about some weird stuff going on in one of the warlord territories, so we went to check it out. I spent a lot of time at our makeshift base, decoding messages and keeping things organized.”</p>
<p>“That's it?” Keith sounded disappointed.</p>
<p>“You have to remember that I'm just a researcher. I can fight if I need to, but that's not why I was there. And anyway, that's all I'm allowed to say. ” Mattox reminded them.</p>
<p>Shiro changed the subject before Keith or Katla could try and coerce him into saying more, choosing to fill Mattox in on what he missed while he was away. Before long, Keith was drifting off to sleep, exhausted after his first week of training, and Katla wasn't far behind him.</p>
<p>“Should we move them?” Mattox quietly asked.</p>
<p>Shiro shook his head. “They'll wake if we try. Let them sleep for now.”</p>
<p>There were some who would call it coddling, but Shiro didn't care. Things wouldn't always be easy or fair for them, but that was all the more reason for him to give them memories to look back on with fondness. They didn't need to grow up the way he did.</p>
<p>Besides, it gave him more time to chat with Mattox.</p>
<p>“So, can you tell <em>me</em> anything else about your mission?” Shiro asked jokingly.</p>
<p>Mattox snorted in amusement. “Not a chance.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess I should say now that I don't plan on Shiro/Adam being endgame for this fic. I didn't want to ignore their relationship either, so that's why I keep referencing it, but I do plan on introducing Curtis later and I think he's a better fit for Shiro. I'll also say that I'm not going to kill off Adam, he and Shiro simply go their separate ways and it's pretty amicable for both of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part xi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe I've been doing this for eleven days straight and am still keeping up with it. This fic has been an interesting experience so far and I have no plans of slowing down until it's finished, so I hope you're all enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. <br/>And thank you so, so much for all of the wonderful comments! It really makes my day to check in and see them. <br/>This chapter marks another time skip and what I think will be the last big one? There will be others, but it'll be a matter of skipping ahead a few months/phoebs rather than years/decaphoebs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xi.</p>
<p>Two years passed in a flash.</p>
<p>Ulaz kept Keith plenty busy, running him through all kinds of drills until he found himself sneaking up on people without even intending to. He learned how to stop and listen; to examine his surroundings before acting and how to use the intel he was told to his advantage. Basic first aid was quickly added to his studies once Ulaz learned of his more instinctive fighting style and that furthered Keith's understanding of how hard he could push himself and the lasting damage that could happen if he left some injuries without treatment.</p>
<p>His trial was mere days away.</p>
<p>Keith tightened his grip on the railing as he watched the newest batch of trainees run the gauntlet that was set up for them. Around him, older members of the Blade of Marmora silently watched them and made their picks for who they wanted to train, if they wanted any of them.</p>
<p>“Katla will be next,” Ulaz murmured.</p>
<p>Keith nodded, watching intently as the current trainee was caught and pinned by Antok, who was one of three senior members positioned within the gauntlet as a test.</p>
<p>It was set up differently than Keith remembered it, but it was basically the same big room with corridors and locked doors. He was pretty sure there was a system of vents to add a little realism, though they weren't functioning. With his top-down view he could clearly see the traps that were set up, as well as the exact positions of the senior members, who were arranged so that trainees would encounter at least one of them before they reached the end.</p>
<p>He knew it was all to test what level they were at and to showcase the skills they already had, but that didn't stop Keith from feeling nervous as he waited for Katla's turn to come. That was the whole reason he postponed his trial. He didn't need the distraction.</p>
<p>Ulaz shifted aside as they were joined by another Galra.</p>
<p>Keith glanced up and then immediately had to do a double take as he recognized Shiro had come to join them. “You made it!”</p>
<p>“I didn't miss your big day and I wasn't about to miss Katla's either,” Shiro said, casually bracing himself against the railing. “I wanted to make sure I got in my pick early and then I stopped to talk to Ranzaria.”</p>
<p>Ulaz made a curious sound. “I wasn't aware she had returned.”</p>
<p>“She got in early today. I didn't get the full story, but her undercover assignment was compromised, so she'll be around for a while,” Shiro said.</p>
<p>Keith tried to pay attention to what Shiro was saying about his old mentor, but he got a little stuck on the idea that Shiro was late because he was putting his name down to train someone. He guessed it made sense, since he and Katla were old enough that they didn't need him to watch after them anymore, but it was weird to think about.</p>
<p>Ulaz suddenly chuckled. “He'll feel that in the morning.”</p>
<p>“At least Antok looks like he's having fun,” Shiro replied.</p>
<p>Keith looked down in time to see Antok hauling the new trainee off of the floor, after apparently flipping him so hard that he was too disoriented to stand on his own. Keith winced in sympathy.</p>
<p>After a quick reset it was finally Katla's turn. She stood outside the first door, waiting for it to open and signal the start of her run. She shifted her stance and took off down the hall to her right, bypassing the first door and stopping near a control panel to the one after that. Katla picked at the underside of her bracer and pulled free a small cable, which she hooked into the control panel to produce a quick map.</p>
<p>Before the start of the gauntlet, each trainee was given a uniform and the basic tools they would learn, but no instruction on how to use them. Some were lucky and had prior knowledge and others had to learn on the fly. Like Keith, Katla had grown up surrounded by the Blade of Marmora and already knew a few tricks.</p>
<p>Katla glanced over the map. Once she had a good idea of the layout, she unplugged and started moving once again.</p>
<p>Keith held his breath as Katla approached the space where the first senior Blade was hidden. (What was his name again? Zarten? Zarthen? No, <em>Zantar</em>.) She ducked the first swing of his staff and rolled past him, popping back up to her feet as she unhooked her own staff and jabbed Zantar in the side before he could stop her.</p>
<p>The lighting on Zantar's suit went out and he bowed to Katla, allowing her to pass.</p>
<p>“She's doing well,” Ulaz said.</p>
<p>Katla carried on, tripping up once when she encountered a security droid. She quickly backtracked when she saw it and managed to break into one of the side rooms before it could reach her. She took a moment to look around before hurrying across the room and hopping up onto a crate placed against the far wall. It boosted her up enough that she was able to reach a grate on the wall, which she carefully pried free.</p>
<p>“Well now...” Ulaz sounded amused as they all watched Katla climb into the vent. “She will keep her mentor on their toes for certain. I almost feel bad for whoever picks her.”</p>
<p>“I've managed for seven years, so I think I'll be fine.”</p>
<p>Keith jerked his eyes away from watching Katla's progress in order to stare up at Shiro in shock. The tiniest sliver of jealousy welled up inside of him and he tried to shove it down. “You're going to be her mentor?”</p>
<p>“Nothing is official yet, but I did put my name down,” Shiro said. He looked around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear and then lowered his voice. “One day you and Katla will be partners. The mentors that Kolivan assign will help ensure that you have the skills and abilities to balance each other out.” He paused to make sure he had Keith's full attention and then continued: “I would have been proud to be your mentor, Keith, but it wouldn't have been what is best for you.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps it would be best to explain this later,” Ulaz remarked.</p>
<p>Shiro inclined his head in agreement.</p>
<p>Keith was left with even more to think about as he watched Katla ease herself out of another end of the vents and start to make her way toward where Antok was waiting at the end. Like the other three trainees, she fell to him in the end, though she did put up a good challenge by avoiding his attacks for several doboshes.</p>
<p>The thought of one day being partners with Katla was nice. He knew only of a few pairs, including Antok and Kolivan, but hadn't thought he would ever be lucky enough to be one of them.</p>
<p>“Come. We should congratulate Katla on a job well done,” Ulaz said, turning away from the railing to lead the way.</p>
<p>Keith felt a little more at ease as he followed his mentor with Shiro right behind them. Things were looking interesting for the future and he couldn't wait to see how it would all pan out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part xii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a shorter chapter today as I try to get a little ahead in preparation for tomorrow, when I'm not sure how much time I'll have for writing. (There will still be a chapter, hopefully in the morning, but definitely before the end of tomorrow.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xii.</p>
<p>Keith never knew what to expect when Kolivan called him to his office. Sometimes it was just to talk and catch up. Sometimes it was to talk to him about a concern Ulaz had regarding his training. Others it was to scold him for whatever trouble he and Katla had gotten up to, though that happened less and less as time went on.</p>
<p>Whatever the reason, Keith didn't mind. It was a good distraction from his upcoming trial. Getting to watch Katla run the gauntlet and then hearing that Shiro was officially assigned as her mentor helped calm his nerves a good deal, but after that there was nothing to keep his thoughts from straying to all the ways his trial could go wrong.</p>
<p>Talking to someone would help distract him from that.</p>
<p>“You wanted to see me, sir?”</p>
<p>Kolivan nodded and gestured for him to walk closer. “Traditionally, those who take part in the Trial of the Blade will be taken down to the Hall of Memory and asked to choose a blade from the wall. It is by earning the alliance of that blade that you will be accepted as a full member of our organization.”</p>
<p>Keith stood up a little straighter.</p>
<p>“You will not be taking that journey,” Kolivan stated.</p>
<p>Keith made a startled noise as his brow furrowed in confusion. “I don't understand. I can't take the trial without one, right?”</p>
<p>“I never said that you would not be allowed a blade.”</p>
<p>At that cryptic statement, Kolivan opened the lowest drawer of his desk and removed the smallest sword – more of a dagger – that Keith had ever seen. He held it out to Keith, hilt first.</p>
<p>“This belonged to your mother. I thought you would like to have it,” Kolivan said, his voice surprisingly soft.</p>
<p>Keith gently cradled it in his hands, tracing a finger over the wrappings covering the grip and the part of the guard containing the symbol of Marmora. His throat felt tight as he searched for the words to express his gratitude.</p>
<p>He had a few things that once belonged to his dad. An old jacket. A worn photo album. A plaque with his name on it from the fire department he worked for. Those were all carefully stowed away in his room in a place Keith knew it would all be safe. Between all of that and his memories, Keith had always felt closer to his dad than the mother he didn't remember, and to finally hold something that was once hers was...</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Keith said, though such a simple statement didn't fully convey the depth of what he felt.</p>
<p>“I have held onto that for you from the moment we first met. I knew that there was no one else who would be worthy enough to wield it after her.” Kolivan paused for a moment, as though he was also struggling to find the right words. “Krolia would be proud of you.”</p>
<p>Keith held himself together through sheer force of will, even as his eyes began to water. He took a deep breath. He couldn't fall apart. He had a trial to finish preparing for, which meant he needed to go find Ulaz and get help with the special uniform he was meant to wear.</p>
<p>He looked back up at Kolivan, who dismissed him in the same quiet tone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part xiii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think the only downfall of writing chapters like this is how narrative-heavy most of them end up. I'll try to balance that out better in future chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xiii.</p>
<p>It was rare that he had a chance to take on a mission of his own. Between raising Keith and managing the bulk of the Blade of Marmora there was always something that demanded his attention, not to mention the risk he took by leaving the base. Even on an easy assignment, there was no guarantee that things would go the way they expected.</p>
<p>Still, it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.</p>
<p>Scattered across the universe were spaces marked out for the potential of future bases or outposts; some of them inhabitable thanks to the strong presence of the empire or because of other hostiles in the area. The twelfth moon of Kyrliq'vib was once one of those places, but once the empire took everything they found useful from the planet, they recalled their ships and soldiers to move them someplace they would be more useful.</p>
<p>After several phoebs of inactivity around Kyrliq'vib, Kolivan felt it was safe to send a scouting party to investigate whether or not an outpost could be established there.</p>
<p>He chose two teams to go in, one led by himself and the other by Ranzaria, and left Antok in charge of the main base while he was away. To try and waylay any new rumors of favoritism, Kolivan deliberately put Keith on Ranzaria's team and took the other two new members to be on his.</p>
<p>All of his attempts to please everyone were starting to become exhausting. Before he adopted Keith, it was so easy to do what needed to be done and assign teams based purely on skill, but the moment he began to try and work the cubs into his planning, all of that became a challenge. Every few phoebs there was a new rumor of him going easy on the new recruits or allowing Keith to get away with more than he should have – and maybe that part was true – but it was becoming tedious to show that he wasn't.</p>
<p>Katla's run through the gauntlet proved to be the latest round of whispers, as he had a number of people who were impressed by her average performance and signed on as a potential mentor. Kolivan spent several vargas thinking it over before Antok quite literally took it out of his hands and made the choice for him.</p>
<p>“If anyone complains, you are no longer the one to blame,” Antok had said.</p>
<p>It was the reminder that Kolivan needed.</p>
<p><em>He</em> was the leader of the Blade of Marmora. Opinions mattered until they inhibited his ability to properly do his job. He had to trust his own ability to do what was needed and know that Antok would step in if there was truly a problem, just as he had always done.</p>
<p>Kolivan took a moment to look over his team as they prepared to set off. Ulith and Malka were a few decaphoebs older than Keith and were found among a group of rebels they once teamed up with. Both were talented, and Malka was one of the few to ever come close to defeating Antok during the gauntlet. (Shiro was one of two Galra who held the honor of actually reaching the door. The other was named Vexa.)</p>
<p>Both of them looked to him, waiting to hear their orders.</p>
<p>“Keep in mind that this is only a scouting mission. We will not engage the enemy if they prove to still be in the area and will retreat to the appropriate rendezvous point. Our goal is to determine the safety of the twelfth moon of Kyrliq'vib,” Kolivan told them. “The three of us make up Second Squad. Our First Squad is comprised of Ranzaria and Keith, who have gone ahead to investigate the planet and ensure that the empire has withdrawn from the region. They will provide air support if we come across any trouble.”</p>
<p>He stared them down, giving them a moment to ask questions, and when they both nodded their understanding he gestured for them to follow as he lead the way to the ship they would be using for their journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part xiv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xiv.</p>
<p>Katla ducked beneath the swing of Shiro's staff, trying to find a weak spot in his relentless assault. Her hair was a mess but at least it was out of her face, as she quickly learned that leaving it down was the worst thing she could do unless she wanted to be blinded by it.</p>
<p>“Focus, Katla!” Shiro barked, rapping the staff against her side.</p>
<p>Katla groaned, realizing she had once again failed by getting lost in her thoughts. It wasn't her fault she couldn't turn them off!</p>
<p>Shiro sighed and took a step back. “We'll take a ten-dobosh break and then try again. I know it's hard for you to see it, but you <em>are</em> getting better at this. Want to walk me through your thoughts?”</p>
<p>“Started thinking about my hair,” Katla grunted as she sat down next to the wall, her muscles protesting every inch. Standing up again was going to be a challenge. “It's not in the way anymore, but it's still distracting. Or something. I don't know! It's like my brain wants to keep jumping off to unrelated tangents and normally that's fine because I can bring it back around to whatever I'm working on, but fighting is different.”</p>
<p>Shiro handed her a hydration pack and made sure she cracked it open and began to drink before he sat down next to her with his own. “Fighting <em>is</em> different. You can't let your attention waver in the slightest because that's when you leave yourself open. You have to be aware of what your opponent is doing.”</p>
<p>Katla sighed. “I know...”</p>
<p>How many times had she repeated those words to herself, even as she tried to fall asleep at night? She needed to focus. To be more aware. To keep her thoughts solely on her surroundings and not lost somewhere in her head. She knew all of that and she was <em>trying</em> but it was all so difficult!</p>
<p>Katla glanced up at Shiro, who wore a distant expression on his face as he likely tried to puzzle out the best way to help her. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop herself from playfully poking him in the ribs, bringing his attention back to her. “Want to walk me through <em>your</em> thoughts?”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Shiro uttered, looking a bit bemused. There was a glint in his unusual gray-brown irises that Katla wasn't sure she liked, as it usually meant he was about to suggest something she disagreed with. “I wonder if I'm not going about this the wrong way for you. I keep going back to my memories of the way Ranzaria taught me instead of figuring out things on my own. It's...” He paused a moment to run his hand through his hair, avoiding his horns from years of practice. “Jumping right into it is what worked for me, but I already had basic knowledge of fighting from my childhood and it was all instinctive to me. But you're not me. Your strength is your mind and I think that's where I need to start.”</p>
<p>“So you think I need to... what? Read more?” Katla asked with a frown.</p>
<p>Shiro shook his head. “No. Well, I suppose that would help as well. I was thinking about having you sit and watch sparring sessions so you can see proper attacks and how to respond to them. Then I can help you break them down step-by-step and have you repeat them until your body knows what to do.”</p>
<p>Katla made an understanding chirp and then flushed in embarrassment at the childish sound. She drank more of her hydration pack in an attempt to hide.</p>
<p>Shiro said nothing about the sound and let her relax in peace until their break was over. He helped her stand up, offering a little sympathy at her struggle, and then directed her back to the center of the room, where he took the time to walk her through a few basic moves with her training staff.</p>
<p>“Next week I'll take you to the weapon room and we'll find something more suited to you,” Shiro said. “Swords are standard, but you'll do well with a ranged weapon as well. Maybe a crossbow?”</p>
<p>“Isn't it a bit early to do that?” Katla asked. She tried to remember how long it was before Keith first went to choose his practice weapon. Had it only been a week after he started training? She thought for sure that staff work lasted nearly a full phoeb before they were allowed something else, just to limit the number of injuries incurred by trainees.</p>
<p>“For some it would be. I think the sooner we start you on your primary weapons, the easier it will be for you,” Shiro explained. He adjusted her stance and then nodded, moving in front of her to demonstrate a high attack and talked her through the right way to block.</p>
<p>Katla found it much easier to focus on what she needed to do when each step was broken down in a way that she could understand it. Her thoughts didn't stray to the state of her hair or how loose her uniform fit. From the smile on Shiro's face, he was noticing the same thing and was pleased with her progress.</p>
<p>She <em>could</em> do it.</p>
<p>She knew there were those who doubted her placement in a division that wasn't engineering or science like the rest of her family. And she was sure those were both places where she would have been happy, but they wouldn't have presented the same challenge that would allow her to <em>thrive.</em> There was a spark deep inside of her that wanted to prove them wrong and that was enough to set her down the path she'd chosen, but it was her own desires that drove her to keep going.</p>
<p>One day she and Keith would be partners.</p>
<p>It wasn't a guarantee, but the harder she worked the more likely it was to happen. Katla wasn't going to give anyone a reason to deny her.</p>
<p>She blocked another high strike.</p>
<p>“Watch your stance. If your feet are too far apart or too close together it makes you unbalanced and easier to knock down,” Shiro warned her. “I'll teach you how to fall before the end of this week.”</p>
<p>Katla obediently fixed her stance. “I've been wondering why we start out with the staff when the primary weapon is a sword. I assume it's to keep anyone from losing a limb, but is that really it?”</p>
<p>“All of the practice weapons are blunted, but with enough force they can still cause serious damage. The staffs can leave behind bruises or worse if swung hard enough, but the point of training is to learn. You won't learn as well if you're too hurt to keep going,” Shiro said. “The staff is also a good way to judge skill level. You grew up here on the base, but there are others who come from different backgrounds and places throughout the universe. This helps those of us who are mentors figure out the best way to handle your training.”</p>
<p>“I guess that's true,” Katla mused. It still seemed a little odd, but it wasn't her place to say so.</p>
<p>Shiro quickly distracted her from those thoughts by switching to a mid strike.</p>
<p>Her training continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part xv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xv.</p>
<p>Keith gazed around their playroom as Katla and Shiro steadily took apart the obstacle course and rearranged it into something better for cubs who were younger than they were when they first saw the room. Seven years of memories were packed into the space, but they had both outgrown it.</p>
<p>It was time to make way for the next set of cubs who needed it more.</p>
<p>His gaze fell on Adamiv, who was quickly and quietly cleaning the tiny kitchen and putting everything in its proper place. He had barely said a word to any of them when he arrived, not even Shiro, and Keith had no idea what the reason was or how to bring it up without making things awkward. So he continued to say nothing and kept his questions to himself, instead monitoring the floor cleaning bots and stepping in whenever they found something too big to suck up.</p>
<p>Keith lifted one end of the couch so a cleaning bot could scoot underneath. Once it was done, he set it down and fixed the cushions.</p>
<p>The door slid open to reveal Mattox, who was back from running trash down to a compacter the next hall over. “Is there anything else I need to take out?”</p>
<p>“That was the last of it,” Adamiv spoke up without turning away from what he was doing.</p>
<p>Mattox shrugged and joined Keith in rounding up the cleaning bots, getting them back onto their docks so they would be ready whenever they were needed. All too soon, the playroom was back in order and ready for the next group of cubs who would be using it. They all gathered at the door for one last look.</p>
<p>“I know it's silly, but I'm really going to miss this. It's been <em>our</em> space for so long...” Katla murmured. She leaned against Keith for support and he reached for her hand, threading their fingers together. “I hope they like it as much as we did.”</p>
<p>“How could they not? This is easily the coolest spot on the entire base.” Mattox grunted as Shiro elbowed him in the ribs. “I mean, the Lounge is nice too.”</p>
<p>Katla snorted in amusement. “Thanks, Matt.”</p>
<p>“No problem, Pidge.”</p>
<p>Adamiv cleared his throat. “Well, if that is all you need me for, I should be on my way. Good luck on your next missions, Keith, Mattox. And you with your training, Katla.”</p>
<p>Keith watched, somewhat bewildered, as Shiro quickly chased after Adamiv, calling his name as the door slid shut behind them. He turned to look at Katla, hoping she had an idea of what was happening between them.</p>
<p>It was Mattox who answered. “Adamiv got an offer to move to another base. It's an incredible opportunity for him and plenty of room for Shiro to go with him, but apparently Shiro turned him down without even considering it.”</p>
<p>“That doesn't sound like Shiro,” Keith remarked with a frown.</p>
<p>“It's out of the way, primarily a scientific base, which is what makes it great for Adamiv but harder for Shiro to take on assignments. It would also mean I either go with him or I have to find a new mentor,” Katla said. “There's also one other reason he doesn't want to go.”</p>
<p>“Slav,” the siblings said in unison.</p>
<p>“Slav? Who's that?” Keith asked. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where he heard it before.</p>
<p>“A lunatic,” Kalta said bluntly.</p>
<p>Mattox laughed a little. “He's a genius. He designed a lot of the technology we use to stay hidden and for hacking into the empire's systems. Unfortunately, he's also a little...”</p>
<p>“Crazy. Insane. Unhinged. Delusional. Do you need me to keep going, because I've got so much more,” Katla said.</p>
<p>“I think you've spent too much time with Shiro,” Mattox told his sister and then turned back to address Keith. “Okay, so Slav is a little bit nutty, but what genius isn't in some way? The thing is, he loves Shiro. I don't know why but he does, so whenever he has to travel outside of his preferred base, he requests that Shiro is the one to take him. It wouldn't be such a problem if he didn't drive Shiro up the wall with his strange superstitions. You have never seen Shiro lose his cool until you put him in a room with Slav.”</p>
<p>Keith couldn't imagine Shiro ever losing his temper with anyone, but Katla and Mattox had never lied to him before. And why would they lie about something like that?</p>
<p>“Adamiv has always thought he overreacts about it, but now it's the one thing preventing him from leaving, so they're fighting about it. I don't think they're going to make it through this one, to be honest,” Katla said, sounding a little sad.</p>
<p>Mattox clearly had a different opinion than his sister, as he shrugged and opened the door. “If you ask me, it's been a long time coming. They <em>both</em> deserve more and it's clear that whatever they did have no longer works for them.”</p>
<p>So that was it. Keith had his answer.</p>
<p>He felt a little guilty for thinking that he was glad Shiro wouldn't be leaving, knowing that it would spell the end of his relationship with Adamiv unless they attempted a long-distance thing, but it meant he didn't have to say goodbye to two of his best friends. Keith knew Katla would follow along if it meant keeping Shiro as a mentor and she would fit right in on a base devoted to advanced science and technology.</p>
<p>Katla squeezed his hand, as if reading his thoughts. “It'll be fine.”</p>
<p>Mattox lead the way down the hall, their goal known only to him. “Lets talk about something else. Shiro says he's been cleared to take you on a mission in a few weeks. You must be looking forward to that, Keith.”</p>
<p>“I am. I still don't know what it's about, but Kolivan never does that until we're leaving. I'm honestly surprised he's allowed to go. What about your training, Katla?” Keith asked.</p>
<p>Katla crinkled her nose. “I'm spending that week working down in the med-bay, learning basic first aid and all of that. Shiro's been preparing drills for me to run too.”</p>
<p>Keith and Mattox were quick to reassure her that basic first aid wasn't too difficult, though Mattox could speak more about it since he'd actually done the full week. With Ulaz as his mentor, Keith's training on the subject was much more thorough. It meant Keith could let his mind wander a bit as the two talked.</p>
<p>He really was looking forward to going on a mission with Shiro. From what he understood, it would be just the two of them going out on a scouting mission and checking in with some of the bases in the area. It didn't sound like there was much more to it.</p>
<p>Of course, he couldn't talk about it with anyone else.</p>
<p>Keith tuned in as Katla asked him a question and let his musings about his upcoming mission fade away in order to focus on her instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Actual plot happens? Another character make an appearance?</p>
<p>(What, like I was going to leave out the rest of the VLD crew?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part xvi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xvi.</p>
<p>They traveled quickly and quietly through space, ducking behind moons and asteroids to hide their trail whenever they came close to a Galra patrol. The territory of Warlord Ranveig was full of them; constantly on the look-out for space pirates and anyone else seeking to upset the balance he established there.</p>
<p>Luckily for Shiro and Keith, Ranveig's soldiers were much more interested in larger cargo ships and those with clearly displayed weapons and even if their fast-moving shuttle appeared as a blip on their radar, they didn't pay much attention as long as they stayed out of the way.</p>
<p>It took two quintants and one stopover at an unmanned Blade station before they arrived at their goal – a heavily forested planet where early members of the Blade of Marmora converted ancient ruins into a usable base. It was the perfect hideout when their order was first getting started but as they began to mobilize more it was left behind because of how out-of-the-way it was. They kept it running on autopilot so that it could run deep scans of the territory and map out the patrol patterns of the Galra fleet. Every now and then someone would come out and collect the intel, as well as make sure everything continued to run smoothly.</p>
<p>Shiro settled in at the massive command center, prepared to spend long vargas downloading the information that had been collected over the past decaphoeb and sent Keith off to check out the rest of the base.</p>
<p>“It should be safe, but be careful regardless. Our security here isn't as strong as most bases,” Shiro warned.</p>
<p>Keith nodded. “I'll let you know if I find anything weird.”</p>
<p>He set out on his own, keeping his footsteps light as he traversed crumbling stone. A variety of flora sprouted up through the cracks, reclaiming what was once theirs, and Keith avoided brushing up against the silvery foliage to the best of his ability.</p>
<p>The peaceful cries of the local fauna filled the halls, echoing softly off of stone and masking his movement. Nothing looked unusual to him, but he was going to take his mission seriously.</p>
<p>Keith occasionally stopped to to enjoy the view, taking in the way the red sunlight reflected off of the silvery leaves, tinting everything it touched. It really was a beautiful planet. He could understand why the Blade of Marmora chose to keep it on stand-by, unwilling to give it up despite its location.</p>
<p>A chunk of stone broke free of the ceiling, landing with a crash to his left, and Keith sprang away from it, one hand reaching for his dagger. He waited with baited breath, listening intently for any sign of movement.</p>
<p>After a few ticks he began to relax, figuring that it was jarred loose by a passing breeze, up until he heard someone quietly swear and the distinct sound of someone shuffling around above him.</p>
<p>Keith looked around for a way to get a look at whoever was above him and spotted an opening just down the hall. He made his way to it and carefully climbed the vines there, peering up over the edge to see what he was dealing with.</p>
<p>There was only a single Galra sitting there and he was crouched in front of a bush, his entire body taught as he tried to keep quiet. He didn't wear the typical armor of a soldier and instead was clad in soft-looking cloth that offered little protection against the elements. He had short, dark hair on top of their head and Keith could make out pointed ears.</p>
<p>It would be easy to dismiss him as a non-threat, but Keith wasn't so sure that was the case. There was something... weird.</p>
<p>How did he get there? <em>Why was</em> he there?</p>
<p>Keith should really get back to Shiro and tell him what he found, but something in the distance caught his attention.</p>
<p>A small squad of Galra fighters, flying in tight formation and clearly searching for something.</p>
<p>Keith didn't have time to stop and think his actions through. If the Galra found any of them there, the secret of their base would be blown wide open. They needed to get away before that could happen.</p>
<p>He hopped up onto the roof and the not-Galra-soldier whirled around to face him, terror clear in his eyes. A pair of unusual blue markings decorated his cheeks, standing out against the purple of his skin, but Keith didn't take the time to contemplate what it meant aside from assuming he was half-Galra, like himself.</p>
<p>“This way,” Keith hissed, gesturing for him to follow.</p>
<p>The half-Galra glanced again at the oncoming ships and then swallowed his fear to nod and scramble to his feet. Neither of them said a word as they dropped down into the hallway and Keith quickly led the way deeper into the ruins where they would be better hidden from the patrol. Even if they had thermal detection on the ships, the thicker walls that reinforced the innermost parts of the base would block their heat signatures.</p>
<p>Keith didn't stop until they were safely inside the command center and it was as Shiro turned to face them, an expression of surprise clear on his face, that he stopped to think about what was going on.</p>
<p>“Who is this?” Shiro asked, managing to keep his tone even.</p>
<p>“There's a scouting party on the surface,” Keith told him instead.</p>
<p>Shiro swore and turned back to the screen, shutting down as much as he could to hide their energy signature. The lights dimmed around them. He waited a moment and then repeated his question. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>The half-Galra uneasily shifted his stance. “I, uh... I'm Lance.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A wild Lance appears!</p>
<p>Next chapter: How did Lance end up on the planet?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Part xvii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of backtracking to explain how Lance ended up on the planet to meet Shiro and Keith.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xvii.</p>
<p>They called it Cenalenaex'ye.</p>
<p>It was an ancient word once used to describe the feeling of finding a home-away-from-home. Re-purposed into a name for a new planet, it no longer held the same meaning for those who lived there. Instead, it meant safety. Their hidden land beyond the borders of known space, locked behind a region of space which few dared to traverse because of the dangerous unknown which lurked there.</p>
<p>But as much as it kept them safe from those who wished to do them harm, it kept them trapped as well, not that everyone saw it that way.</p>
<p>Lance ducked into the forest and away from prying eyes, quickly making his way to the meeting spot. He didn't have much time left. The ship belonging to their so-called savior would soon be arriving and he had to be prepared for it.</p>
<p>“Lance!”</p>
<p>He relaxed when he saw his sister, Veronica, and her friend Curtis waiting for him. They were the only two he trusted to understand what he needed to do.</p>
<p>Veronica pulled him in for a hug the moment he was close enough. “Are you sure you want to do this?”</p>
<p>“I have to know the truth. I don't buy the excuses he keeps giving every time someone asks about someone who went with him to this other colony. And why does he pick us based on whatever readings he gets from those scans?” Lance pulled away from her. “Something isn't adding up.”</p>
<p>“We know,” Curtis reminded him, his tone gentle. He reached into his pocket and held out what looked like a small stone with glowing runes. “I snuck into the old labs and made this for you. You can use it to communicate with us and we can send messages back. It also has a map stored inside of it so you can find your way back if you need to, though you'll need someone who's good at deciphering codes.”</p>
<p>Lance nodded in understanding. “I'll keep it safe.”</p>
<p>He could hear the crowd growing louder back in town, their excitement building as a familiar orange-and-blue ship came in for a landing. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked at them for one last time.</p>
<p>Veronica, who anyone could tell at a glance was related to him, with her wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, as well as the light blue markings high on her cheeks. And Curtis, who Lance knew more as an acquaintance, whose skin was darker than either of theirs. It made his lavender markings stand out above anything else.</p>
<p>Lance had to go.</p>
<p>They spent <em>phoebs</em> planning for it, going over all of the different scenarios until he felt sure he could handle whatever was thrown his way. He knew from his last scan that he was close to matching the readings taken from those who were whisked away to the other colony and he wasn't going to be allowed to stay another decaphoeb. So he would play along, acting as though he was glad to be one of the special ones.</p>
<p>Once he was on the ship, he would find some way to break away from the group and hide, preferably in a place where he could still see what was going on, but if that wasn't possible he would wait until their “savior” and his team were gone so he could take a look around. Lance would send his findings back to Curtis and Veronica and they would use the proof to rally their fellow Alteans against Lotor, claiming the colony for themselves at long last.</p>
<p>At least, that was how it was supposed to go.</p>
<p>Lance said his goodbyes and tried to act delighted when his scan registered as positive and he was asked to board the ship. He found himself in a small crowd, where he worried for a moment that it might be too noticeable for him to break away, but then one of the girls – Larina, he thought – tripped and everyone focused on helping her, which let him slip away and blend into the background of the ship.</p>
<p>He deliberately Shifted his skin to match the monochrome metal and kept to the shadows, moving as slowly as he could so he wouldn't draw attention. It worked.</p>
<p>As Lance feared, there was no good place to sit back and watch, so he found a hiding spot within listening distance and settled in.</p>
<p>The things he heard...</p>
<p>He curled in on himself, stifling his sobs and telling himself that there was nothing he could do. They were <em>screaming</em> and he could do nothing. Lance had never felt more useless.</p>
<p>Vargas passed before he could move again, though the screams continued to echo in his mind, unforgettable in their intensity. He moved stiffly, daring to take a look at the aftermath, and was immediately sick, gagging on bile as it rose in his throat.</p>
<p>“Over there!”</p>
<p>Lance wiped his mouth and blinding took off running. He wasn't going to stick around and wait to get caught. He wasn't going to end up like the rest of them – corpses with their very essence drained from them and captured to be used as some sort of energy source. More voices shouted behind him and Lance pushed himself to his limit, racing around corners until he found what he was looking for.</p>
<p>The door opened painfully slowly and he squeezed through the moment he was able, racing up the ramp and onto one of the small shuttles. His bare bones knowledge of how the old Altean ships worked helped him enough to close the door and set off, though steering turned out to be a whole other issue.</p>
<p>Alarms blared around him, warnings lighting up in foreign violet script, and Lance did they only thing he could think of to survive, which was find the nearest planet and drive towards it.</p>
<p>He crashed somewhere in a forest full of lush silvery foliage and the moment his head stopped ringing and he could force his legs to work properly, he took off running. Eventually he came across old stone ruins which were being overtaken by nature and he gladly escaped into the cooler halls, hoping it could also shield him from being spotted.</p>
<p>Of course, that hadn't worked and Lance was found by the Galra anyway.</p>
<p>His only warning was the sound of crumbling stone behind him, which gave him enough time to will his skin to change to a shade of purple that was common to Galra. He hoped it would buy him time to get away.</p>
<p>And then something odd happened.</p>
<p>The Galra looked at him and then at the squadron of ships flying low over the forest before gesturing for Lance to follow. “This way.”</p>
<p>Lance hesitated only for a moment before deciding to test his luck by following the stranger deeper into the ruins. The Galra's armor was different than anything he'd ever seen, so maybe he wasn't part of the empire? Did that even happen? Were there Galra who disagreed with the way things were? It seemed impossible.</p>
<p>And yet...</p>
<p>He was led to a room deep underground where another Galra waited.</p>
<p>“Who is this?”</p>
<p>“There's a scouting party on the surface.”</p>
<p>The second Galra, who was tall and had an impressive set of four horns, swore under his breath and turned to the computer system behind him, inputting a few commands that made the lights go dim around them. He then turned back to Lance and redirected his original question to him: “Who are you?”</p>
<p>Lance shifted his stance, his words sticking in his throat for a moment. The communication device weighed heavily in his pocket. “I, uh... I'm Lance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part xviii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another quick chapter for Kolivan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xviii.</p>
<p>Decaphoebs ago, Kolivan would have carefully cultivated the appearance of being someone who was not to be trifled with. Anyone who was found going against the carefully established rules of their organization would be met with swift punishment and a reminder of exactly why said rules were so important for their continued safety.</p>
<p>Since he adopted Keith, however, he found himself not coming down as harshly for minor infractions and there had even been an uptick in the number of new members they invited into their ranks. (All were, of course, carefully vetted over an appropriate period of time, depending on where and how they were found.) Things were shifting and he hoped it was for their betterment.</p>
<p>That didn't mean he could be completely lax in punishment and he doubted anyone would speak against him for the one he was about to give to the young Blade's before him.</p>
<p>Shiro stood in front of Keith and an unknown Galra, shielding them both from what his instincts likely perceived as danger, taking full responsibility for everything that happened. Keith kept his head bowed, shuffling his feet while he waited to hear what Kolivan had to say.</p>
<p>The unknown Galra who Shiro introduced as “Lance” was a bit of an anomaly. There was something about him that Kolivan found odd, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. His mannerisms, perhaps? Or the way he couldn't keep eye contact with Kolivan as he explained how he ended up on the planet to meet Keith and Shiro – something about stealing a ship to impress a girl and not knowing it belonged to imperial soldiers until they were already chasing him.</p>
<p>Kolivan didn't think he was a threat to them, but there was definitely something suspicious.</p>
<p>“Keith, you will take Lance down to Ulaz in the med-bay and let him get looked over. I will send someone to collect you from there,” Kolivan said. “Shiro, stay.”</p>
<p>Shiro didn't twitch as the two younger Galra left the room, apparently holding all of his remarks for the moment they were out of listening range. “It isn't Keith's fault.”</p>
<p>“I do not believe any of you are at fault in this case, though I do wish you sent warning ahead of time. Tell me, what is your opinion of Lance?” Kolivan asked.</p>
<p>“He's genuinely afraid of imperial soldiers,” Shiro said immediately. “He's uneasy around us as well, but I don't think that he's a threat. I'll be glad to keep an eye on him.”</p>
<p>Kolivan kept quiet for a moment. “That will not be necessary. Your focus should be on training Katla and not babysitting someone who does not belong here. I believe that will be a suitable punishment for Keith, as well as being grounded from any missions for a phoeb.”</p>
<p>Antok had been quiet through the meeting and chose that time to speak up. “Perhaps a revision on protocol is in order.”</p>
<p>It wasn't a bad idea. And just to make sure it would stick, Kolivan would do it himself. “Both of you will join me tomorrow morning. Antok will be in charge of Lance during that time.”</p>
<p>Shiro bowed and agreed to arrive in a timely manner, though he hesitated to leave. “Sir, I don't think... I said that I don't think he's a threat and I did mean it, but I don't think Lance has been honest with any of us. Are you sure leaving him with Keith is the best idea?”</p>
<p>“I will have others keeping an eye on him as well.”</p>
<p>Shiro looked as though there was more he wanted to say, but he held his tongue and bowed one last time before leaving.</p>
<p>As he always did when he had trouble working through his thoughts, Kolivan turned to Antok to talk things through and decide what the best course of action was. Caution had always served him well and having Lance on his base was dangerous for everyone, though he didn't see a way to send him away without putting them in <em>more</em> danger.</p>
<p>No, Lance would have to stay.</p>
<p>He would have to be monitored.</p>
<p>And with luck he would slip up, giving them more clues to who he was and how he really ended up in the ancient outpost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Part xix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's so late! I had a car repair I had to take care of early this morning before work, so I had to wait until I got home to get this typed up. Unfortunately, tomorrow's chapter may also be later than usual, since they didn't have the right part for my car today and I have to go back tomorrow morning. (But hey, I don't work tomorrow, so hopefully not as late as today's.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xix.</p>
<p>Lance was so far out of his depth that he may as well be drowning in the deepest ocean of Poseida with no way to reach the surface anytime soon. Why did he think that going with Keith and Shiro was a good idea? Well, actually, escaping from the soldiers who were after him was a good reason to take a chance on anyone, but he wasn't thinking about that. But they were still <em>Galra</em>! They would kill him if they found out he was Altean; that was the whole reason they went into hiding!</p>
<p>He gulped as they entered the med-lab and Keith hurried him over to a tall, pale periwinkle Galra, who lifted an eyebrow at the sight of them.</p>
<p>“Kolivan wants him looked over,” Keith said.</p>
<p>Lance supposed the tall Galra was the one Kolivan called “Ulaz”.</p>
<p>“Very well. Do you require medical attention as well, Keith?” Ulaz asked, turning solid golden eyes onto the younger Galra.</p>
<p>Keith shook his head. “Just Lance. He had a rough landing before we found him. I'll, uh, wait over there.” He waved his hand vaguely to the other side of the room.</p>
<p>Lance was guided onto a chair and spent the next half-varga getting poked, prodded, and stung with antiseptic before his worst scrapes were properly bandaged. He thought for sure his time was at its end when Ulaz took a blood reading, but the Galra merely gave him a curious look and then sent him on his way.</p>
<p>To Lance's confusion, Keith led him back out into the hall. “I thought we were supposed to wait here for someone?”</p>
<p>“Regris came by while you were getting patched up and passed along a message from Kolivan. He's getting a room set up for you now.”</p>
<p>Lance frowned. “I get my own room? Just like that?”</p>
<p>“Don't get too happy about it. You're sharing with me. Apparently since I'm the one who found you, I'm in charge of keeping an eye on you,” Keith said, not bothering to hide his frustration.</p>
<p>Wait, they thought <em>he</em> was a threat?</p>
<p>Lance almost wanted to laugh at that, but was afraid if he did he'd also throw up.</p>
<p>From what he gathered, they were some sort of secret intelligence group. If they really thought he was a threat to them, that meant they'd be watching his every step. Scrutinizing anything he said or did.</p>
<p>Lance was so screwed.</p>
<p>He obediently followed Keith through the halls, unable to keep track of which turns they made or even where he was in relation to the places he's already been. Everything looked the same to him. Just dull, utilitarian metal and an occasional plaque pointing out the direction of some feature of the base.</p>
<p>At least, that was what Lance assumed. He wasn't proficient at reading the Galra language.</p>
<p>Eventually, Keith led him to a labeled door and knocked twice. When it slid open a few ticks later, Lance was treated to the sight of a Galra girl with fanned ears and soft green marks freckled through the lavender of her fur, like stars against the night sky.</p>
<p>“Keith, you're back!” she exclaimed in delight and greeted him with a big hug, which he reciprocated.</p>
<p>Their reunion gave Lance just enough time to remember the girl-crazy persona he decided to adopt. She <em>was</em> fairly pretty (for a Galra), so it wasn't all that hard to adopt a flirtatious tone.</p>
<p>“So, who is this vision of beauty?”</p>
<p>Keith immediately moved between them, a low growl rumbling from his throat.</p>
<p>Lance put up his hands in a placating manner and took a step back, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. “Okay, I get it. No flirting.”</p>
<p>The girl nudged Keith aside and then leaned against him as she introduced herself: “I'm Katla.”</p>
<p>“The name's Lance,” he replied, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.</p>
<p>He must have passed her evaluation, because Katla let them both inside what Lance came to understand was her family's rooms. A series of photos decorated a shelf nearby and he took a moment to admire them.</p>
<p>Soon they were sitting at a table, each with a bowl of warm food, and Lance had to exercise a bit of self-control to not eat it all at once.</p>
<p>He paid only slight attention to Keith and Katla as they began to talk; evidently the fact that Keith and Shiro were gone for an extra quintant raised some concerns, so Keith was telling her what little he could about what happened.</p>
<p>Lance dropped in a few “uh huh's” and “yeah's” whenever appropriate, but spent most of that time trying to figure out what his next plan of action was.</p>
<p>He couldn't stay. He knew that much. There was no telling what the Galra would do to him once they learned the truth, and no matter how friendly they seemed, he didn't want to risk them learning about Cenalenaex'ye. He wouldn't put his people in more danger than they were already in.</p>
<p>But how would he get away? Where would he go? He wasn't confident that his piloting skills were enough to get him safely through the Quantum Abyss, so it wasn't like he could go back home. Not to mention he didn't have proof that they were in danger from Lotor.</p>
<p>So he needed proof. What else?</p>
<p>Lance's spoon scraped the bottom of his bowl and he set it aside, passing on the offered refill.</p>
<p>He would have to wait and learn more before he tried to go anywhere. Maybe there were records showing which planets were occupied by the Empire? Or maybe there were rebels somewhere who he could get in touch with and they would be willing to help?</p>
<p>All of his thoughts led him back to one problem: he was stuck in the base for the unforeseeable future, with a group of people who didn't trust him. (And, in turn, who he didn't trust.)</p>
<p>Lance would have to pick through his questions one at a time, listening and learning wherever he could. He would memorize the paths through the strange halls and maybe learn some of their language so he could tell where he was going. Keith was a bit grumpy, but not outright hostile, so he figured he could get away with asking things without getting glared at.</p>
<p>It wasn't much of a plan, but he figured it was a good start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part xx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xx.</p>
<p>“Lance is kind of odd, don't you think?”</p>
<p>Keith straightened up and then looked at Katla, who was still making her way through her warm-up stretches before their morning run on the track along the walls of the room. “I guess,” he said slowly, unsure of where she was going with it. “I figured it has to do with whatever his non-Galra half is. And because he wasn't raised the same way we were.”</p>
<p>Katla hummed. “That's what I thought at first too, but there's some stuff that doesn't add up. Like, did you noticed how confused he was the first time I told him about the playroom reserved for cubs living on the base? I wasn't sure what that was about, so I tried a few more times to pinpoint what was confusion him and it was definitely when I said the word 'cub'.”</p>
<p>“That doesn't-”</p>
<p>“He's jumpy too. <em>And</em> still afraid of all of us. Sometimes I feel like he's tiptoeing around, like we'll turn on him if he does the slightest thing wrong,” Katla continued, unimpeded. “He can't read Galran either. I've found him wandering in restricted areas <em>three times</em> because he didn't understand the signs. And then there are his markings. He only has the two! I'm telling you, something isn't adding up.”</p>
<p>Keith glanced around the room, but it was only himself, Katla, and Regris who were occupying the training hall that morning. Regris was already running and was unlikely to hear what they were talking about.</p>
<p>“I'm not saying he isn't odd, but I'm sure there's a good reason for all of that,” Keith said, feeling strange defending Lance. It wasn't that he didn't like him, it was just... Something about Lance set his nerves on edge. Sharing quarters with him only made that more apparent and there wasn't a day that went by when Keith didn't find himself biting his tongue to stop himself from saying something scathing.</p>
<p>Lance had a lengthy “beauty routine” that he completed every morning and night. Where he even got supplies for that sort of thing, Keith hadn't figured out. He spent most of his time lounging around and passed on any offers to join them on the training deck or to join Katla and her family for dinner. After three phoebs of having Lance on the base, they had relaxed things just enough that Keith didn't have to stick by his side the whole time, but he still wasn't supposed to go out on his own. And yet, that was exactly what Lance kept doing.</p>
<p>More than anything, Keith found him annoying.</p>
<p>Katla stood up straight and stretched her arms out over her head, holding that position for a moment before relaxing into a normal stance with her hands at her sides. “You can't really tell me you aren't curious about where he came from. You and me are the two closest to him and we barely know a thing about him! Nothing about his family or his hobbies or even what his favorite food is!”</p>
<p>“Is being annoying a hobby?”</p>
<p>Katla's lips twitched up into a grin. “I don't think that counts, Keith.”</p>
<p>“Fine. If I agree to go along with whatever you're thinking – <em>within reason</em> – can we talk about something else?” Keith asked.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Katla chirped happily. “So, has Kolivan said when he's lifting your grounding yet or does he still have you organizing old data?”</p>
<p>Keith shook his head. “He hasn't said anything specific, but he did mention that he was putting a team together for something over dinner last night. He doesn't normally do that unless he's considering making me part of the mission and is trying to judge my interest. Like I'd say no at this point. You'd watch Lance while I'm away, right?”</p>
<p>“I don't think I'd be allowed too. Trainee and all that, remember?” Katla said, plucking at the gray fabric of her uniform. “But I'd be happy to help Shiro or whoever Kolivan picks to watch after him while you're gone.”</p>
<p>The two made their way over to the track and eased their way into a steady pace around the room.</p>
<p>“I know you miss getting out there and helping, but it's been really nice having you around again,” Katla said after a few doboshes.</p>
<p>Keith would have argued that he only spent six phoebs going on missions and most of those were only across two to three days at a time, but he understood what she meant. He missed being around her too. The one thing that softened their time apart was the knowledge that one day they'd be going on those missions together.</p>
<p>“It won't be much longer before you're out there with me,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Katla agreed, grinning up at him. “It's going to be great.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Part xxi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxi.</p>
<p>Katla couldn't hide her confusion as she stepped into Kolivan's office to find Shiro, Keith, and Regris already there ahead of her. She thought it was just a meeting to go over the progress she had made since the start of her training, but in that case it would only be herself, Kolivan, and maybe Shiro. She stopped between Keith and Shiro.</p>
<p>Kolivan stood to address them all. “Recently, I received word from one of our spies that the empire has found traces of an ancient superweapon. We have known that they were searching for it for some time, but it is only recently that they have begun to make headway on locating it. We must reach it before they do. Keith, Regris, the two of you will set out immediately. I have already arranged the gear you will need to track this weapon and it has been loaded onto the ship you will be using. Katla, your role is to serve as a contact point for them. You will remain here, on base, and monitor their progress. Should they miss a check-in, you will report that directly to me. Shiro will help you if he feels it is necessary.”</p>
<p>“You're putting me on a mission?” Katla blurted out in surprise.</p>
<p>“All trainees have the opportunity to learn how we operate missions before they become members,” Kolivan told her. “The information each of you needs has been forwarded to your PDA's. Are there any questions?”</p>
<p>“What's this superweapon we're looking for?” Regris asked.</p>
<p>“We are unsure. There have been no descriptions of its size or what it is capable of, but we have the radiation signature that it gives off and that is how we have tracked it down. Our spy has devised a way to delay the empire for a time, but we must move quickly.”</p>
<p>It was definitely a risk to their spy, but Katla understood the importance of finding it before anyone else. Something like that couldn't fall into the enemy's hands. She suspected that if it was too big for them to bring to the base, it would have to be destroyed.</p>
<p>Keith was already scrolling through the file on his PDA, scanning over the data there so he knew what to ask. “Venadh, but that's... Do we have the equipment to withstand the temperature there?”</p>
<p>“The region we believe the weapon is located is currently in its winter phase. Your suit will protect you from the extreme heat,” Kolivan said.</p>
<p>Venadh was a volcanic world, whose atmosphere was constantly clouded with dark ash, and ultimately too dangerous to be of use to anyone. Typically the heat from the lava flow was too much for anyone to stand for long, even with the right equipment, but its winter periods gave the lava time to settle and harden on the surface.</p>
<p>They only had a small window of time to find it. Venadh's winters lasted only a phoeb and it would be another two-thousand decaphoebs before it would have another.</p>
<p>“I must stress the importance of your travel going undetected. Take no risks,” Kolivan said. “Should the weapon prove immovable, it will have to be destroyed. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Kolivan nodded in satisfaction. “Katla, you and Shiro will report to the transmission room and establish a line of communication before they leave. Remember, your role is to receive messages and confirm their arrival, not send them. You are all dismissed.”</p>
<p>The four of them left Kolivan's office and as much as Katla wanted to stop and talk to Keith, she settled for a quick hug and a promise that he'd be careful while he was away. While he and Regris headed down to the hangar, she and Shiro went to the transmission room, as ordered.</p>
<p>“Do you think they'll be okay?” Katla asked quietly.</p>
<p>Shiro was silent for a moment. “There is always risk in the missions we undertake, but a team of two means they can travel fast and light. I doubt Kolivan would have sent them if he thought the danger was too great; he would have chosen senior members who have more experience instead.”</p>
<p>It helped ease Katla's worries a little, but that uncomfortable twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach remained. She took a deep breath and chose to ignore it, focusing instead on what she needed to do to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Part xxii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxii.</p>
<p>Katla was quite possibly the most low-maintenance trainee he could have asked for. The biggest struggle Shiro routinely faced was getting her to put down whatever she was working on to get proper food, but she <em>was</em> getting better about setting alarms and adhering to them, so something he was doing was working. Well, that and her occasional grumbles about physical training, which only stopped when Keith was there to run through them with her.</p>
<p>With Keith off on a mission, Shiro didn't try and distract her by teaching her new combat techniques and instead gave her a box of parts with instructions to build a working communication relay, which would be a handy skill for her to know in the field. She would then take it apart and put it back together, trying to increase her speed while still getting a functioning device.</p>
<p>It was the perfect way to keep her mind from spiraling into the possibilities of all the ways the mission could go wrong.</p>
<p>So Shiro sat back and let her do her work. He wasn't alone, however, as they also had Lance in the room, as part of Katla's promise to watch after him for Keith. Lance was staring at a borrowed scroll, his eyes unfocused as he supposedly read one of the few works of fiction they had on file.</p>
<p>Shiro gently cleared his throat. “So, Lance, you've been here for a few phoebs now. How are you finding the base?”</p>
<p>“S'alright.”</p>
<p>“I'm sure it's a big change from where you lived before. You know, we have bases that are actually located on planets that we could transfer you to, if that would make you more comfortable,” Shiro offered.</p>
<p>Lance looked up. “Is that something I'm allowed to know?”</p>
<p>Ah, so that was it. Or a big part of why Lance wasn't letting himself settle in or take part in any activities. They <em>had </em>been cautious with how much he was allowed to know, but perhaps they went overboard in keeping secrets. Lance had been with them long enough that, while maintaining some secrecy was important, he could be told more.</p>
<p>“I can't tell you how many or where they all are, but I can tell you that there are others,” Shiro said. “Would moving to another base be something you'd like? We can probably find one similar to what you're used to. Or we could find a way to get you home, though you'd have to tell us where that is first. Somewhere in the outer rim, right?”</p>
<p>Lance hesitated, tapping one finger against the screen of the tablet. “I... I don't know. Would they even want someone like me?”</p>
<p>“Being half-Galra doesn't matter to us. You'll find that quite a number of us are only half, like Katla and Keith,” Shiro said. “And if you're worried about your outsider status, don't. Katla and Mattox are rarities; most of us aren't born into the Blade of Marmora.”</p>
<p>The tapping stopped and Lance frowned, glancing quickly to Katla, who was steadily working. “Wait, but what about Keith? If Katla was born here, shouldn't he have been too? They're brother and sister, right?”</p>
<p>Katla dropped something. “We're <em>what?</em>”</p>
<p>“Focus, Katla,” Shiro reminded her.</p>
<p>“I can work and talk!” she responded. “It's no more distracting than the pressure of a mission, right? I should be able to do both. Anyway, Keith and I aren't related. What made you think that?”</p>
<p>“I just figured with the way he's so protective of you, but I guess there are other reasons for that,” Lance said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Shiro cut in to regain control of the conversation before Katla could further derail it. “Keith first arrived eight decaphoebs ago from a tiny out-of-the-way planet. His mother and Kolivan were friends and she was one of us, so when Keith had no place else to go, he was brought here. Anything else you'd have to ask Keith. I think it would do both of you some good to talk.”</p>
<p>Lance scowled at the idea. “He hates me though.”</p>
<p>“He doesn't hate you, he just thinks you're annoying,” Katla spoke up. “I think making an effort to actually talk would help a lot. We could all do something together once he gets back. Like Shiro said, we barely know a thing about you, so maybe we could just sit and talk? Anything that you don't want to answer you can pass on and we can do the same. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“If Keith agrees to it, I'll agree to it,” Lance said, not sounding at all enthusiastic.</p>
<p>“I'll join as well. I think it'll be fun,” Shiro said.</p>
<p>It would be good for all of them and he would find a way to provide more information about Lance to Kolivan, which would hopefully alleviate any worry their still leader had about keeping him on base.</p>
<p>All they had to do was wait for Keith to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Part xxiii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a little late with the chapter today, but hopefully it was worth the wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxiii.</p>
<p>They had less time than they expected.</p>
<p>Winters on any planet were difficult to calculate, but that was proving especially true on the volcanic world of Venadh, with the magma ever-shifting beneath the surface, which began to tremble under the building pressure.</p>
<p>“I think we should reconsider,” Regris said as Keith prepared to leave the ship. “If it erupts while we're here, I'm not sure we can escape in time. Our mission will be a failure, but the empire won't be able to get their hands on the weapon either.”</p>
<p>“And if the war continues for another two-thousand decaphoebs, the Blade of Marmora will have to worry about it all over again,” Keith responded. He put on the helmet and tested the sensors, making sure everything was functioning the way it should before he headed out. The read-outs were clear on the visor, so he picked up the device meant to detect the radiation given off by the weapon and turned it on as well.</p>
<p>“Keith, we cannot take the risk. What would Katla say if she were here?”</p>
<p>“Katla would tell me exactly how much time I have to get out there, find the weapon, and get back in time to leave,” Keith snapped irritably. Mentioning her was a low blow and Regris knew it. “Are you going to help me or are we going back to the base empty handed?”</p>
<p>In the end, Regris checked on the data Keith needed, reporting back an approximate eruption time of near forty doboshes, which gave them thirty to be on the ship and breaking the atmosphere so they could escape in time. Keith set an alarm and headed out.</p>
<p>Even with his protective suit, the heat that hit him the moment he stepped foot on the surface was immense and he staggered back. He lost precious ticks as he recovered and then as he turned on the detector and let it determine the direction he needed to go. It beeped once, directing him towards a massive volcano which had what appeared to be large, round tunnels dug through it.</p>
<p>“Regris, I think I have to go in,” Keith reported.</p>
<p>“Keep an eye on your time. Eruption on course for thirty-four doboshes.”</p>
<p>Keith nodded, though Regris couldn't see, and headed into the volcano, following the radiation trail that belonged to the weapon. The heat was even worse the deeper he walked and he could see orange light shining through the cracks. After ten doboshes, his radio began to turn to static in his ears and he tried to reach Regris, but got no response.</p>
<p>He should have turned back. It was too dangerous to continue going deeper and there was no guarantee he would be able to make visual contact and get back to a point where he could report his findings to Regris if he did.</p>
<p>Something called him deeper.</p>
<p>Not a voice, but a feeling. Like a gut feeling that if he went just a little further, everything would work out fine. Everything he was looking for was right ahead.</p>
<p>The tunnel began to curve as the countdown turned red in his visor, warning him that he had ten doboshes left to run back to the ship. He could do it if he tried, but he pressed on instead. He was <em>so close</em> to finding it, he could feel it.</p>
<p>More cracks appeared in the walls and Keith swore, finally jarred out of the almost mesmerizing sensation he was feeling. The panic began to set in and for a moment, he thought about turning to run back, despite all logical thought telling him he would never make it back – and then a roar reverberated through the caverns, making everything around him tremble and begin to break apart faster. Magma seeped through the cracks and suddenly his suit was barely working to keep the heat at a manageable level.</p>
<p>Another roar spurred him into running forward, throwing himself to one side as a chunk of solid rock sloughed away from the wall and magma surged forward.</p>
<p>Keith nearly tripped as he sprinted into a massive cavern and leaped over a jagged wall of hardened magma, only to stop dead in his tracks as he realized what sat in the very center of the cave.</p>
<p>A huge red lion made of metal, which bowed its head to him as he stared back at it, its glowing eyes regarding him with curiosity as the volcano ripped itself apart around them. A strange sort of purr, tinged with a ringing metallic sound, came from the beasts mouth as it nudged its lower jaw towards him, as though inviting him to reach out.</p>
<p>Keith slowly pressed his hand to the underside, gasping as images of four <em>other lions</em> flooded his mind. He jerked away before he could be shown anything else and the red lion lashed its tail in irritation.</p>
<p>“I-I don't understand,” Keith glanced back, watching as more and more magma seeped into the cavern. “Are you the weapon the empire is looking for? But then... what you showed me – does that mean there are more like you?”</p>
<p>The red lion held its position.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Keith muttered to himself. “Okay, so there's a giant red lion and the empire wants it because they think it's some kind of weapon?” He looked at the lion, hoping it would give him a sign that he was on the right track. Which was ridiculous. It was a <em>machine</em>, it couldn't really tell him anything.</p>
<p>Except it had given him that vision. Somehow.</p>
<p>“Can you get us out of here?” he asked instead.</p>
<p>Still nothing.</p>
<p>Keith's temper flared. “If I touch you again, will you give me some kind of response or am I going to die here talking to myself?!” He didn't wait for a response that time and smacked his hand against its lower jaw, at which point he found himself sucked into a vision for a second time.</p>
<p>Four other lions – in green, yellow, blue, and black – raced alongside of the red one, flying together until they began to shift in shape, coming together to form an even larger bipedal robot. From there it was flashes of the robot in action, sometimes with canons, sometimes with a shield, and others with a flaming sword.</p>
<p>The images faded away gently, leaving behind a strange, tingling feeling in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>The red lion bowed down lower and opened <em>her</em> (not it) mouth, allowing him inside.</p>
<p>Keith could almost hear a soft voice whisper to him as he found his way to the cockpit and settle down in the seat. Red light lit up around him as she came to life and began to move with little input from him, and then they were blasting through the side of the volcano, escaping from a painful demise.</p>
<p>“We need to find Regris,” Keith said, scanning over the data presented to him on the HUD. He zoomed in one what he thought was a shuttle, though his worries increased when he realized it was still within the planet's atmosphere. At the speed he was going, he wouldn't clear it in time. “There! Will we be able to pick him up?”</p>
<p>The red lion roared her assent and they swooped in, flying alongside of the shuttle. It took Keith a few ticks to connect to the frequency they used on missions.</p>
<p>“Regris, it's Keith, do you read me?”</p>
<p>Regris swore loudly. “What the zahk is that!?”</p>
<p>“I'll explain later. Right now I'm opening the, uh, cargo doors?” Keith double checked to make sure he was seeing things correctly. “Dock your ship and we'll get out of here. We don't have long.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but you get to explain this mess to Kolivan after everything you just put me through.”</p>
<p>Keith closed his eyes, already dreading the lecture he was going to have to sit through on top of a lengthy debrief. If he thought being grounded for three phoebs was bad, it was nothing compared to the punishment Kolivan would deal out once he learned out how recklessly Keith acted. It didn't matter that he found what they were looking for or that the mission was a success.</p>
<p>Regris would certainly not be painting a pretty picture of the way things went down either.</p>
<p>“Right,” Keith reluctantly agreed. “I'll tell Kolivan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Part xxiv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxiv.</p>
<p>The debriefing went exactly as it was meant to. Keith stood in front of him, giving the details of their assignment and how he kept going despite Regris's reservations about doing so. Regris was mostly quiet, only responding when Kolivan directly asked him a question or Keith asked him to fill in something he was unsure of.</p>
<p>Kolivan maintained a level of professionalism throughout and it was only when he dismissed Regris that he dropped that. He could see Keith flinch as he strode forward, undoubtedly waiting for the yelling to begin, but Kolivan couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he reached out and pulled his cub into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Kolivan?” Keith quietly asked after a few ticks.</p>
<p>“I was certain that I had lost you,” Kolivan murmured, not ready to let go. “Shiro passed the message along to me that you had not made it back to the ship on time. To then hear that not only had you found the weapon, but that it was a ship as well...” He swallowed hard and pulled back to get a good look at Keith, further reassuring himself that his cub was unhurt. “I am glad to see you return, Keith.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry I made you worry.”</p>
<p>Kolivan stared down at his cub, who avoided meeting his eyes, and then noticed that his hair was matted after the time it spent tucked into a helmet. He instructed Keith to turn around and then began combing his fingers through his hair, gently untangling the strands. “When you first arrived, I told you of our motto.”</p>
<p>“Knowledge or Death,” Keith recited.</p>
<p>Kolivan nodded. “Indeed. The meaning of it is different for each member of this organization, but in the beginning it was meant to serve as the antithesis to the mantra of the empire. For us, victory was not what was important, but knowledge was, for without knowledge our order would quickly crumble and die. It is easy to hear it and believe that we cherish knowledge over the lives of our comrades, but that is far from the truth.”</p>
<p>Keith squirmed as Kolivan found a particularly nasty tangle. “You think I acted too recklessly.”</p>
<p>“I think you took a risk and were lucky that it paid off,” Kolivan corrected. “You did well until you noticed your radio was no longer working. Tell me, why did you proceed past that point? You neglected that in your report.”</p>
<p>“I don't know how to describe it. It was like the red lion wanted me to find her. Like this gut feeling that I needed to keep going and leaving would be a mistake,” Keith explained, sounding frustrated.</p>
<p>“Her?”</p>
<p>Keith nodded and immediately stopped as the action caused Kolivan to pull his hair. “I know it sounds crazy, but she's sentient somehow. When I got there she moved on her own and there was this vision – she can't talk, but she can translate feelings and images if she needs to. Kolivan, there are other lions. Or there <em>were</em> other lions.”</p>
<p>It made sense. It wasn't the first time Kolivan heard rumors of the empire searching for a superweapon. There had been another report nearly eighteen decaphoebs ago...</p>
<p>Kolivan tugged a little too hard and murmured an apology, slowing down to comb through one final tangle. He moved his hand up, gathering three pieces and began weaving his cub's hair into a tidy braid.</p>
<p>“The red one has survived for an untold amount of time being exposed to magma. If the others existed once, it is likely that they still do and cannot be destroyed by normal means,” Kolivan said.</p>
<p>He couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. That they already knew the existence of another lion on a planet far, far away – a planet Kolivan once personally visited to pick up someone who became very precious to him.</p>
<p>It hadn't been his intention to send Keith on a mission so similar to one Krolia was once a part of. Had he known what the superweapon was, it was likely he would have picked an entirely different team to go seek it out, and then they would have been left clueless when Venadh's winter came to an early end.</p>
<p>Everything worked out. Keith was home. Safe.</p>
<p>So why did Kolivan still feel unsettled by the entire ordeal?</p>
<p>He finished the braid, tying it off with a small cord, and released Keith. “Do not worry about it for now. You should go speak to Katla and Shiro and I will see you at dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>Keith nodded. He turned to go and then hesitated, spinning back around to hug Kolivan of his own free will. It didn't last long and then he was hurrying off, but it was enough to set Kolivan's heart at ease.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Part xxv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxv.</p>
<p>Keith was still reeling over the fact that even <em>Lance</em> had been worried about him as he prepared to go to sleep that night. After talking to Kolivan, Keith went straight to find his friends and was immediately rushed by Katla, who trembled as she held onto him. Shiro had been next, lifting him up off the floor and making him swear to never scare them like that again. Lance had then patted him on the shoulder and said it was good to see him.</p>
<p>A knock at the door yanked Keith out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>He tugged on his shirt and then went to answer. Katla was standing there in her own pajama's – a set made up of a soft green gown and gray pants. She didn't say anything, instead leaning in to hug him tightly.</p>
<p>“Want to sleep here?” Keith asked.</p>
<p>Katla nodded against his shoulder. “Sorry, I just... I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking back to the message Regris sent and- and I just can't.”</p>
<p>Keith's heart ached at her words. He murmured reassurances to her as he led her to his bed, sliding in first so she could settle in as close as she wanted to him. She ended up facing him, close enough to hear his breathing and see him in the dim lighting. Keith draped the blankets over them, making sure they were both covered, and then was finally able to relax.</p>
<p>A few ticks passed before either of them spoke.</p>
<p>“The worst part was knowing I couldn't do anything,” Katla admitted softly. “I was just here. Useless. I froze. Shiro had to take over to acknowledge the message and deliver it to Kolivan. I keep thinking that if I were there with you, then at least I could do <em>something</em>.”</p>
<p>“I don't think there was anything you could have done that Regris didn't,” Keith said slowly.</p>
<p>“I could have boosted the signal! You said the radio cut out, right? Shiro's had me practicing building those for <em>movements</em> now and I'm starting to figure out how to make improvements as I go,” Katla said.</p>
<p>“And I still would have been underground when everything started falling apart,” Keith told her. When Katla made a small huffing sound like she was about to argue more, he cut in first. “It was the worst-case scenario. I should have turned around. I would have, but...”</p>
<p>How much was he allowed to say?</p>
<p>Missions were kept confidential for a reason, but Katla needed to know that there was an outside force at work when it came to his actions during it. In any other situation, he would have turned around the moment his radio stopped working, especially with the countdown ticking closer to eruption time.</p>
<p>“You can't tell anyone about this.”</p>
<p>Katla blinked in surprise. “What are you-”</p>
<p>“The superweapon was a ship shaped like a red lion,” Keith said.</p>
<p>“I don't understand. What does that have to do with you going deeper into the volcano?” Katla asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. Her one exposed ear flicked back, a sure sign that she was thinking hard about something that bothered her.</p>
<p>Keith took a deep breath and told Katla about the visions. About the way the lion moved on her own and seemed to react to what he said to her. How natural it felt to pilot the lion; he knew exactly what he needed to do to help her fly despite the controls being completely foreign to him.</p>
<p>“I wish I could show you,” Keith said at the end.</p>
<p>Katla hummed. “I'd love to see her. Though I don't know if I can keep myself from yelling at her for putting you in danger.”</p>
<p>“Would it help if I promised to never traverse through an active volcano again?” Keith asked, partly as a joke. He had exactly zero intentions of ever doing it for a second time.</p>
<p>“That would be a good start.” Katla yawned and snuggled deeper into the blankets. “I'll feel better in another decaphoeb when I'm allowed to go with you. Think Kolivan will let me finish my training early if I tell him I can keep you out of trouble?”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you rephrase that to <em>getting</em> me out of trouble.”</p>
<p>Katla laughed softly.</p>
<p>They talked for a while longer, but eventually Katla's words slurred so badly that Keith stopped responding and let her drift off to sleep. He followed shortly after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Part xxvi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll go ahead and say it now so no one is surprised in four chapters when I announce the end of this fic, but this will only run to Part xxx. Of course, that's unlikely to be the end of this universe and I have every plan of continuing it into a sequel, but I started this with the intent of writing and posting a chapter a day, minimum 500 words, and now that I've gone nearly a month of doing that I'd like to work on some other fics as well.<br/>I want to still keep up with my goal of 500 words per day (minimum), because I've learned that it's a perfectly doable goal with my schedule and helps give this sort of accomplishment each day, which is nice. So hopefully that means more fics, with longer chapters, on a more regular basis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxvi.</p>
<p>As his forth phoeb of being on the base came and went, Lance found himself settling in more than expected. There were still things that confused him, but Shiro was willing to explain them to him in a way that made sense, so he was starting to understand more. Katla had days when she was really fun to be around and others when she decided coding was the most entertaining thing she could possibly do. Keith was...</p>
<p>Well, Keith was Keith.</p>
<p>As far as roommates went, Keith wasn't horrible. He kept his things neat and tidy and had a routine schedule that meant he wasn't coming and going at all hours. He wasn't loud. Honestly, the most puzzling thing about rooming with Keith was how often he woke up to find that Katla had apparently spent the night, especially after the incident with the volcano.</p>
<p>And <em>that</em> was the biggest mystery. Lance didn't know why it bothered him so badly, but not knowing what sort of relationship the two shared was something he spent <em>quintants</em> agonizing over until he finally went to Shiro to outright ask.</p>
<p>Shiro's response had been a shrug and a mildly amused smile. <em>“They're best friends.”</em></p>
<p>Unhelpful.</p>
<p>Lance couldn't tell if Shiro knew what was going on between them and just didn't want to say it or if Shiro was just as clueless as everyone else. He supposed he could go directly to the sources of his confusion, but after Katla's reaction to his assumption that they were siblings he wasn't sure doing that was the best option.</p>
<p>So he tried to ignore it instead.</p>
<p>It wasn't easy when they took every opportunity to touch one another. Little gestures like a hand on the shoulder, the way Katla's tail tended to curl around one of Keith's legs whenever they stood next to one another, or even the hand-holding as they strolled through the halls, chatting about some kind of training that always went over Lance's head.</p>
<p>On that particular day, Keith had gotten permission to show them something down in the hangar and was leading them down there. Katla was at his side, as always, leaving Shiro and Lance to walk together behind them.</p>
<p>“Do they even realize they're doing it?” he muttered, mostly to himself, as Katla playful nudged Keith and startled him into a laugh.</p>
<p>“I don't think they do,” Shiro replied.</p>
<p>Lance glanced over at him, waiting to see if he had anything else to add, but Shiro seemed content to just watch the pair in front of them so Lance let it go. “Any clue what's in the hangar?”</p>
<p>Shiro shook his head. “Kolivan's been keeping something secret in the secondary bay, but he must have given Keith permission to show us. I think it has to do with the mission he went on to Venadh.”</p>
<p>Ah, right. The volcano place. The mission he wasn't allowed to know about.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Lance wanted to roll his eyes at all of the secrets.</p>
<p>There wasn't much else to say until they reached the hangar, where Keith stopped them at the door. He seemed a bit nervous as he turned to address them, though that melted away the moment Katla slid her hand into his.</p>
<p>(Okay, how were they <em>not</em> courting?!)</p>
<p>“Kolivan knows I'm showing you guys, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone about this,” Keith said, waiting for everyone to nod before going on. “I found something when I went to Venadh and we think it's only one part of what the empire has been looking for. The engineering team has been trying to look at it since I brought it back, but it shut itself off with a barrier a few movements ago and no one's been able to get it down, so no one else is in here right now.”</p>
<p>Shiro frowned. “Why keep a weapon in the hangar? Wouldn't it be safer in one of the labs.”</p>
<p>“It's too big,” Keith said simply.</p>
<p>Interestingly, Katla had nothing to ask, but before Lance could question how odd that occurrence was, Keith opened the door and they all went inside.</p>
<p>Lance froze on the threshold, his pulse quickening the moment he laid eyes on what was being kept in the secondary hangar.</p>
<p>It was something he heard of only in stories. A legend passed down through the generations, often only referred to as the lost hope of Altea. Something that was meant to keep them, along with the rest of the universe, safe from any who meant harm.</p>
<p>The Red Lion of Voltron.</p>
<p>Lance rapidly paled, his skin losing the purple coloring as panic washed away his ability to concentrate on holding his Shift. He fought to recover the moment he realized he was more pink than the appropriate shade of lavender, but the damage was done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Part xxvii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a plan for this chapter, which Lance promptly derailed, but I think it turned out better for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxvii.</p><p>Shiro grabbed Lance by the arm and hauled him into the room, probably with more force than necessary, but all he could think about was getting the younger Galra (or <em>not</em>) out of sight of any passersby. He hit the control panel which forced the door to close and then turned all of his attention to the panicking boy in front of him.</p><p>“Sorry. I'm sorry!” Lance blurted out, appearing on the verge of a panic attack. His eyes were wide and he flinched away as Shiro lifted a hand to run it through his own hair.</p><p>Shiro slowly lowered his hand, slightly in disbelief over how afraid Lance was of him. He would never...!</p><p>The puzzle pieces that made up Lance were carefully slotting themselves together in Shiro's mind. The reason he was still nervous around them after four phoebs. The way he shrank back whenever there was another Blade member nearby. The lack of talking about any part of his time before Keith found him, aside from outrageous (and probably fake, Shiro realized) stories about his attempts at wooing ladies.</p><p>“You're not Galra.” Shiro hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was too late to take it back. He watched Lance curl in on himself as though he was bracing himself for something horrible to happen. He was dimly aware of Katla's triumphant whisper of <em>“I knew it!”</em> but ignored it for the time being. Calming Lance down was more important.</p><p>“Lance, you're alright. It's just us. No one here is going to hurt you, I give you my word on that,” Shiro said soothingly. “Can you breath with me? Inhale... Good, now exhale.”</p><p>He walked Lance through a breathing exercise until the younger was calm enough to allow Shiro to maneuver him onto a nearby crate so they could sit down. When Lance's panic started to swell again, Shiro resumed talking him through breathing and waited until he was in a better state before trying to say anything else.</p><p>“You're safe here, Lance. I'm sorry I grabbed onto you before. That wasn't right of me and you deserve an apology for it. I only thought you'd prefer the chance to tell everyone on your own, if it's what you want to do, instead of having everyone find out on their own,” Shiro said, hoping he was doing things right.</p><p>He glanced up as Katla and Keith approached, ready to intervene if Lance reacted poorly to them, but Lance only watched them with slight weariness and made no movement to flinch away.</p><p>“Sorry,” Lance apologized.</p><p>“You don't need to apologize to us,” Katla said immediately and Keith nodded in agreement to her statement. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Lance laughed weakly. “Probably should. I don't know where to start.”</p><p>“Take your time,” Shiro advised.</p><p>Katla and Keith sat on the floor, giving Lance the space he needed while also staying within his sight. Shiro nodded in approval.</p><p>It took Lance a few doboshes, but he began to tell them of a place hidden beyond the Quantum Abyss – a place so dangerous that not even the Blade of Marmora attempted to establish a base there in their most desperate times – and of a people who were thought lost to the war. As he spoke of his family and how his father was stolen from them when he was young, he lifted his hand and stared at it as purple coloring leeched away from his skin and was replaced by light brown. Only the blue crescents on his cheeks remained.</p><p>“We thought Prince Lotor was our salvation. We <em>trusted</em> him and he betrayed us all. The worst part is, no one knows the truth of what he's been doing,” Lance said, closing his eyes. “I don't... I don't even know how to describe what he's done.”</p><p>“Can you try?” Katla asked, her voice soft.</p><p>Lance had to take a moment before he spoke again. “The way I was always told is that Alteans have a deep connection to the essence of life. Not all of us can harness it, but the connection is still there. It's how I – well, all Alteans – can Shift. What he's doing...” He shook his head and took a shaky breath. “There's a machine he has. He says that they're pods designed to keep their life signatures from being detected while they're being transferred to the other colony. So everyone goes inside one and... and then they don't come out.”</p><p>Katla and Keith looked equally horrified by the information they were hearing, but Shiro had to focus on Lance and leave them to comfort one another. He tested the boundaries a little by laying a hand on Lances shoulder, and when the Altean didn't move away, stretched out his arm so he could touch the opposite one.</p><p>Lance leaned into him, taking the offered comfort for what it was. “We've always used quintessence for little things. Its how we power our homes. What few ships we use to travel the surface of the planet. Everything, really. But it's easily recharged and no one has to overextend themselves to do it. What Lotor did...”</p><p>“He stole their quintessence.” Keith sounded furious. “Shiro, those reports we keep hearing about-”</p><p>“I know,” Shiro cut in with a nod. Kolivan would have to be told, but not until Lance was ready. They still had a while before that.</p><p>“W-we really thought...” Lance shook from the effort of trying not to break down. “He was supposed to save us, but he's even worse than the Galra. He promised. He... he...”</p><p>Shiro held onto him as he sobbed, rubbing soothing circles against his back and whispering words that he hoped would help. It seemed to be a breakdown long in the making, pent up over the phoebs that he'd been with them. And really, it was little wonder. So much about Lance made sense now that he knew the truth.</p><p>The Alteans, betrayed by their closest allies, forced into hiding for decaphoebs and then found by someone claiming to be a friend. Someone who promised them a sanctuary. Someone who manipulated them using their worst fears, leading them to believe he was the only one they could trust. That he alone could keep them safe. Lance grew up in that place, believing all of the lies that were told through generations, until the illusion of the peace he cherished was shattered in the most brutal of ways.</p><p>Lance suddenly pulled away, hopping down from the box as he fiercely rubbed his eyes, fury dripping off of his posture as he made his way towards the red lion. “You were supposed to protect us!”</p><p>He slammed one fist hard against the barrier, which rippled under the impact but held strong.</p><p>Lance fell to his knees, fury giving way to helplessness. “You were supposed to protect us...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Part xxviii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxviii.</p>
<p>“How is he?” Keith asked once Shiro shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>After the events in the hangar, Lance took on his Shift again so he could move through the halls without attracting attention and the four of them walked back to Keith's rooms, where Shiro immediately guided Lance to bed. It took a while before Shiro left, leaving plenty of time for Keith and Katla to sit together, quietly talking about what they'd learned and trying to figure out a plan for what they'd do next.</p>
<p>Shiro ran a hand through his white hair. “Sleeping, for now. How are you two? That was a lot to take in.” He took a moment to look them over, likely taking in the way Katla was practically in Keith's lap, her head tucked up under his chin. “You know he thinks you're courting, right?”</p>
<p>“Not until my trial,” Katla said.</p>
<p>Keith took a small amount of joy in the way Shiro looked startled by the news. It wasn't something they talked about with anyone outside of Kolivan, who was the first to recommend Keith hold off on courting until Katla was a proper age, but it wasn't like they were trying to hide it either. No one ever asked, seemingly content to leave them to do things at their own pace.</p>
<p>“You-? Since when?” Shiro asked.</p>
<p>Katla shrugged. “A few movements ago. Right after <em>that</em> mission. But that's not what we're talking about right now. We're talking about Lance, remember?” She turned her head to look up at Keith. “I <em>told</em> you there was something weird about him.”</p>
<p>“You did,” Keith easily agreed. “And now we know why he's so different.”</p>
<p>“What he's been through... It's all so awful,” Katla said with a shudder. She curled in a little closer to Keith, drawing comfort from him.</p>
<p>Shiro joined them on the couch, sinking into the cushions with a relieved sigh. Keith exchanged a glance with Katla and the pair of them wordlessly moved closer to their friend, inviting him to join in on the cuddling. They all could use a little comfort after Lance's story.</p>
<p>“Overgrown cubs,” Shiro murmured fondly.</p>
<p>“Didn't want you to feel jealous,” Keith shot back, helping Katla settle in-between them. “So, what are we going to do about Lance? I mean, we have to tell Kolivan. He needs to know about Lotor and the quintessence.”</p>
<p>“I still can't believe Lotor would do something like that. All of the data we have suggests that he's always striven for peace in the planets he conquered. A... a mutually beneficial relationship that went entirely against everything Zarkon built. But if what Lance says is true, all of that is just to cover up how awful he really is. Worse than Zarkon, in a way,” Katla murmured. She breathed out, shifting a little to get into a more comfortable position. “Sorry, I do believe Lance. It's just a lot to take in. Why didn't he tell us any of this to begin with? We're not the bad guys here! We can help!”</p>
<p>Keith didn't fully have an answer, but it seemed like Shiro did.</p>
<p>“He couldn't have known that. He met me and Keith and all he really knew is that we were Galra. If he pretended to be one of us, then that meant he would be safe. And we haven't exactly given him a good reason to trust us, even now,” Shiro told them.</p>
<p>Keith remained quiet as he mulled it all over. It was true. He hadn't made the slightest bit of effort to make Lance feel comfortable enough to trust them, figuring that it wasn't completely necessary. He'd been operating under the assumption that Lance was at least half-Galra and hadn't even stopped to consider that maybe he spent the entire time on their base living in fear of being discovered.</p>
<p>There had to be a way to make it up to him.</p>
<p>“We could tell him more about us,” he mused out loud. Keith flushed when Katla and Shiro abruptly stopped talking to look at him. “I just... I was thinking, Lance doesn't know anything about the Blade of Marmora except that we're fighting the empire. I know he's not a member and probably will never want to be, but is there any harm in telling him our origins?”</p>
<p>Katla said nothing and they both looked to Shiro for answers.</p>
<p>“I suppose not... But again, that isn't a decision we can make on our own. We would have to ask Kolivan first,” Shiro reminded them. “It would be easier, at least. We won't have to tell him that Lance is Altean in order to get permission, we just ask if we're allowed to tell him since he's been with us for a few phoebs and is getting curious.”</p>
<p>“All three of us? Wouldn't that be too much?” Katla asked.</p>
<p>Keith sighed. “I'll do it. It makes the most sense anyway, since Lance is my roommate and I'll see Kolivan for dinner.”</p>
<p>It would help. It had to.</p>
<p>Hearing the story of Marmora for the first time was what made Keith feel proud to be part of such a great legacy. The descendant of those who stood up against Zarkon at the start of the war, refusing to fight against their Altean allies, and continued to do so in their name. The planet of Marmora no longer existed, but its namesake lived on.</p>
<p>“So,” Shiro began, his tone light. “The two of you have plans to begin a courtship?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Part xxix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxix.</p>
<p>The phoebs blurred together as time passed.</p>
<p>Hearing the story of Marmora did seem to help Lance relax around them, though he still didn't want to inform Kolivan of who he really was and where he came from. Katla did her best to understand his point-of-view, but it was hard when she knew with absolute certainty that they would be able to help his family escape from Lotor's grasp, if he would only let them tell Kolivan about the existence of the colony.</p>
<p>Katla couldn't focus on that for long, however, instead leaving that problem up to Keith as she spent her time and energy on her training. Shiro tested her on a variety of different fighting styles, letting her run through routines until she found the one that best suited her. Tech-building continued, growing more complex as she aced each one he gave her, constantly cutting down on the amount of time it took her to get the devices working. On other days they hit the training hall, fighting side-by-side so she could learn how to read and communicate with someone while in the middle of combat.</p>
<p>Through it all, the Red Lion remained still and silent in the secondary hangar, her barrier unyielding despite the best attempts of the scientists on-base. Not even Keith could coax another reaction out of her.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, the day of her Trial had arrived. Katla trembled as she pulled on the skin-tight suit she was required to wear for it, staring at the way the nodes lit up once she had everything on. A robe went on over it; black instead of the gray of her trainee uniform.</p>
<p>Katla stared at her reflection as she tied up her hair into a ponytail and practiced projecting a calm and confident persona.</p>
<p>She was ready.</p>
<p>She knew she was, but there was still that edge of doubt.</p>
<p>Shiro soon arrived to take her down to the Trial. He offered her words of comfort and advice as he guided her through the halls, reminding her that she was more than ready for whatever Kolivan planned for her and that so long as she kept a cool head, she could prevail over anything.</p>
<p>He took her deeper into the base and Katla glanced around curiously. She hadn't thought the trial center was so far out of the way.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” she asked.</p>
<p>“There's one last thing you need to do before your Trial and that is to choose the blade that you will carry throughout your time as a member of this organization,” Shiro said. He stopped outside of a door and quickly typed in the code so it would open. He gestured for her to enter first. “This is the Hall of Memory.”</p>
<p>The lights flickered to life as Katla stepped inside, illuminating walls of blades that were carefully hung on display. Many of them had plaques beneath them, bearing the names of previous wielders.</p>
<p>“Take your time,” Shiro advised.</p>
<p>Katla did take her time, visiting each section of weapons to take a look at what was being offered. They were all divided by size and she didn't stay for long near the ones that were as long as her arm from shoulder to fingertip in their slumbering state.</p>
<p>It wasn't until she reached the dagger-sized ones that she saw one that would work for her. The blade itself was as long as her hand and had three edges which came to a sharp point, clearly designed for stabbing rather than cutting or slashing. The short crossguard had a slight curve to it, with one arm pointing towards the blade and the other towards the grip. The emblem of Marmora on the pommel began to glow the moment she lifted the dagger from its spot on the wall.</p>
<p>The dagger fit nicely in her hand and she knew that it was the one for her.</p>
<p>Shiro was smiling as Katla returned to his side. “Now you're ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Part xxx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it. The final chapter of The Smallest Blade.</p>
<p>I want to thank everyone who has left a comment or kudos on this fic. It's been a fun challenge to sit down and write a chapter every day and all of the response to it helped me push myself to get it done. I'm going to continue writing at least 500 words a day now that I know I can and hopefully that will mean more frequent updates, as well as longer chapters. (Though not an update every day.)</p>
<p>This fic will have a sequel. I'm still toying around with names for the title, but it will be linked to this fic as part of a series. I never expected to fall in love with this AU, but after 30 days I'm still not ready to leave it and I have more that I wasn't able to cover. Before the sequel, however, I do want to take a little time to get back to the Cinderella AU I've been promising for months. Even with that, it won't be too long before I get to the sequel.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxx.</p>
<p>Katla emerged from her Trial scraped up and bruised, but triumphant. Her tiny dagger transformed itself into a short sword with a curved point, as she proved herself worthy by besting warrior after warrior before learning the secret of the door and sliding through to the chamber below, where she faced off against the mirage of her greatest fear. It was the one part of the Trial only Kolivan was allowed to witness.</p>
<p>Tears soaked her fur where she couldn't wipe them away in time, but Keith paid them no mind as he wrapped her up in a hug, refusing to let go as Shiro approached to give his congratulations. Mattox and her parents were there as well.</p>
<p>Katla made no move to leave his hold and instead leaned into his embrace. “I'm glad you made it back in time, Matt.”</p>
<p>“It was touch and go there for a few days, but there was no way I was going to miss my baby sister becoming a fully-fledged Blade,” Mattox said. He turned to Shiro with a broad grin and a spark of mischief in his eyes. “Slav sends his love, by the way.”</p>
<p>Shiro grimaced.</p>
<p>“We are so proud of you, sweetheart,” Colleyn said.</p>
<p>Keith tried not to laugh at her mild discomfort as both of her parents poured on the praises, helped along by Mattox and Shiro. It <em>was </em>a bit much, but she deserved all of it after all of the time and hard work she put into her training. He stayed quiet through it all, offering her his silent support until it was only himself, Shiro, and Katla who remained behind.</p>
<p>“They've planned a party, haven't they,” Katla said with a soft sigh. “I told them not to.”</p>
<p>“It's an exciting day for all of us and it isn't often we have something worth celebrating. Let them have their fun,” Shiro advised.</p>
<p>Keith placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “Wanna get cleaned up? Some of those cuts look like they could use some salve.”</p>
<p>Katla nodded.</p>
<p>He let her go so she could step away into a side room to change out of the Trial uniform and into the one showing that she was a recognized member of the Blade of Marmora. Keith ignored the knowing look from Shiro, choosing instead to wait patiently for her to return.</p>
<p>There was a strange whisper in the back of his mind that made him feel uneasy. Something he initially dismissed as his own anxiety from watching Katla face seasoned members of the Blade, but as he stood in the hall it grew stronger and stronger. Something wasn't right.</p>
<p>“Shiro, does anything feel off to you?” Keith asked, keeping his voice low.</p>
<p>Shiro frowned. “Nothing seems strange. What's wrong?”</p>
<p>“I don't know.” A small growl worked its way into Keith's voice as he tried to pinpoint what was bothering him. It almost reminded him of...</p>
<p>The door slid open and Katla stepped through, adjusting the looser top layer to fit better near her neck. Her tail swished behind her as she almost shyly raised her eyes to meet Keith's. “So? How does it look?”</p>
<p>Keith tried to smile, but the odd sensation he felt prevented it from being fully genuine, something Katla picked up on before he could say a thing.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?”</p>
<p>“I don't know for sure, but I think something's wrong with the Red Lion,” Keith said. “The last time I felt something like this was on Venadh when she was calling for me.”</p>
<p>“Then we should go see what's going on,” Katla said immediately.</p>
<p>It didn't take much to get Shiro to agree and then the three of them hurried to the second hangar. Keith figured they'd stop in and see what was going on and then they would be on their way to the small party that was being held for Katla, but when they got there they found something unexpected.</p>
<p>The barrier was gone.</p>
<p>Keith rushed forward without thinking, charging into the lion's open mouth to find out for himself what was going on. He knew Shiro and Katla were right behind him but he wasn't worried. Whatever was happening wasn't dangerous. The Red Lion wanted his attention for some reason and she didn't mind that he wasn't alone. It was almost as though she was glad all four of them were there.</p>
<p>“Four?” Keith muttered to himself, his brow furrowed in confusion.</p>
<p>“Keith, what's going on?” Shiro asked.</p>
<p>“I don't know, but I'm going to find out,” Keith responded. He placed his hand on the panel next to the door to the cockpit, opening it up just as the Red Lion lurched and knocked all of them off their feet. Keith reached out and caught Katla by the waist, able to keep her steady thanks to the way he braced himself against the panel.</p>
<p>Shiro bumped against the wall, but didn't fall either.</p>
<p>Keith peered into the cockpit and bit back a snarl when he saw Lance sitting in <em>his</em> chair, flipping switches and muttering to himself as the Red Lion made her way out of the hangar and out into open space, quickly pulling away from the gravitational field that worked to hide the base from sight. “What the <em>zahk</em> are you doing?!”</p>
<p>“Nothing! I didn't do anything, it just started moving on its own!” Lance shouted back, sounding frantic.</p>
<p>Keith let go of Katla and ran forward, angrily pushing Lance out of the way. “Like I'm going to believe that! What are you even doing in here? I thought you were getting all of the food set up for when we got back!”</p>
<p>“I was!” Lance said. “I swear I was! I just... there was this weird feeling and before I knew it, I was down here! The barrier wasn't up any more, so I figured you all were here. I only came in to tell you that everything was ready.”</p>
<p>Keith opened his mouth for a biting retort, but Shiro stepped forward to calm things down with a few simple words.</p>
<p>“Settle down, everyone. It doesn't matter how we all got here, what matters right now is figuring out where the Red Lion is going and how she started moving on her own. Keith, can you do anything?”</p>
<p>Keith tried a few things, but the lion remained unresponsive. Whatever connection they shared the first time they flew together was gone, leaving him with no idea how to get her to change direction. “I don't know what's wrong. She won't listen to me!”</p>
<p>“Well, can we call anyone? Kolivan will know that we left by now,” Katla pointed out. She stepped a little closer, staring at the view screen with a confused expression. “Where are we going anyway? And... <em>what is that</em>?”</p>
<p>Something bright appeared in front of them; a massive and intricate circle of blue light, pulsing with a foreign form of energy. Keith frantically tried to turn them around, but it was no use.</p>
<p>They flew into the vortex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Is it bad form to end on a cliffhanger?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>